


Calvario

by MelissiaScorpio



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:12:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1648238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissiaScorpio/pseuds/MelissiaScorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tras la batalla contra Hades, los santos dorados han sido resucitados y conviven juntos en el Santuario. Aparentemente todo está en calma, excepto para Saga de Géminis, que sigue preso de su culpabilidad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas noches!  
> Inicio una nueva aventura con esta historia donde Saga recorre un tortuoso camino de tortura personal.
> 
> La acción se sitúa tras la batalla del Hades, los caballeros han sido resucitados por la intercesión de la diosa Atenea. Solamente lo digo para que nadie se extrañe.
> 
> Advierto de que este fic contiene escenas violentas, lenguaje soez y escenas de corte yaoi. 
> 
> Si no tienes ganas de leer este tipo de historias, simplemente cierra. 
> 
> Los personajes presentados son propiedad de Masami Kurumada. Fic sin ánimo de lucro.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

**CALVARIO**

**1.** **μαζοχισμός** **(Masoquismo)**

Dos hombres peleaban en el centro de la palestra.

La velocidad que ambos adquirían apenas permitía vislumbrar lo que acontecía y la polvareda que envolvía ambos cuerpos solo empeoraba la situación.

De repente un grito desgarrador retumbó en el aire cuando uno de ellos, quien cargaba al contrincante, lo arrojó con fuerza contra una de las columnas de estilo corintio, destruyéndola a su paso.

Saga jadeaba del esfuerzo realizado. Tenía el cuerpo salpicado de sangre fresca, producida por los arañazos que Aioros le había marcado en la piel desnuda en un último intento en vano de deshacerse del agarre de su compañero.

Pero nada había podido hacer el caballero de Sagitario para impedir se lanzado contra aquella columna.

Se incorporó, no sin dificultad, dando un pequeño traspiés al sentir un leve mareo. Sacudió la cabeza perplejo, aún sin saber qué demonios había sucedido. Lo último que recordaba era haber volado de un lado a otro de la palestra.

—¡Aún tienes fuerzas para levantarte!

La voz grave de Saga le sacó de su aturdimiento. El sol del atardecer le cegó momentáneamente hasta que pudo discernir la figura del caballero de Géminis. Tosió un par de veces para aclarar la garganta e inspiró mientras se quedaba de pie, medio acuclillado, con ambas manos en los muslos y la mirada al frente.

—¡Pero para nada más! Por Ares, Saga, que esto es un entrenamiento…¿querías matarme o qué?— respondió Aioros, dejando escapar una carcajada.

Su compatriota se acercó hasta él y palmeó su espalda, a lo que el caballero de Sagitario respondió perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo de nuevo. Saga contempló perplejo a Aioros.

—Qué dramático eres, si tan solo te he dado una palmada. Además—prosiguió el gemelo—, no te quejes, menudas garras tienes. Mira cómo me has dejado la espalda— dijo dándose la vuelta.

Aioros, incapaz ya de poder incorporarse, observó desde el suelo las profundas heridas marcadas en la espalda y torso de Saga. La sangre mezclada con sudor y polvo. Se relamió los labios resecos, tratando de humedecerlos, mientras Saga le tendía la mano para ayudarle a levantarse.   
  
—Vaya, vaya…mi hermano por los suelos…quién me lo iba a decir.

Escucharon una voz y ambos caballeros giraron la cabeza en la dirección. Hacia ellos avanzaban dos hombres.

—Buenas tardes, parejita— añadió la otra voz con sarcasmo.

Saga frunció el ceño, mientras Aioros se desataba la cinta roja de la frente y la usaba para eliminar el sudor del resto de su cuerpo.

Aioria y Milo se plantaron frente a ambos. El caballero de Leo abrazó a su hermano y el de Escorpio alzó la mano derecha a modo de saludo para ambos.

Los dos hermanos charlaron animadamente, mientras Milo permanecía con los brazos cruzados, observando cómo Saga se daba media vuelta y se dirigía hacia una de las fuentes para refrescarse.

—¿Otra pelea de gatas?— espetó el caballero de Escorpio, al percatarse de los surcos abiertos en la carne de su compatriota.

Saga ni siquiera se dio la vuelta para responder, al abrir el grifo y comenzó a lavarse por encima.  
—Tan mordaz como siempre, Escorpio.

Milo descruzó los brazos y avanzó hasta llegar al lugar donde se hallaba el caballero de Géminis. En sus ojos turquesas, un leve resplandor de curiosidad apareció sutilmente.  
—Esta vez no has salido ileso. Bajas la guardia cuando combates contra él.

  
Inmediatamente, el griego mayor cerró el grifo y se quedó observando al insolente escorpión.   
—No eres quién para darme lecciones de lucha.  
Ante tal respuesta, el griego isleño frunció el ceño, molesto por tales palabras.  
—No es un consejo, es sólo una observación. Resulta cuanto menos curioso que a otros contrincantes los debilitas rápidamente y sin embargo permites que él te abra la piel.   
  
La insinuación masoquista pilló desprevenido a Saga. Éste agachó la cabeza y simplemente se alejó del caballero de Escorpio, en busca de la camiseta de entrenamiento.

Se alejó de la palestra, sin un destino al que ir. Tenía pensado acudir a su templo para poder sanar las heridas y darse un largo y relajante baño. Pero por alguna razón, eso ya no le resultaría agradable. Por un momento, deseó no querer estar a solas en su templo. Por lo que se dedicó a caminar sin rumbo por el Santuario, cruzándose con otros caballeros y amazonas que lo saludaban a su paso, sin obtener respuesta alguna.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, debatía las palabras que le había otorgado el caballero de Escorpio. Si Milo tenía razón, entonces debía poner fin a ese comportamiento.

Rebuscó en lo más profundo de sus memorias los combates que había tenido con Aioros. Y sintiendo el corazón en un puño, admitió la derrota. Por una razón a la que solo él podía tener acceso,  definitivamente se estaba convirtiendo en un ser masoquista.

No supo decir cuántas horas mantuvo el andar errático, perdido entre los las infinitas escaleras y escombros que poblaban aquel Santuario. Sólo se percató de que debía regresar a su templo cuando la noche bañaba con su oscuro manto el firmamento.

Descendió por las escaleras principales que conectaban los templos de los guardianes de oro. Sin prisa pero sin pausa, prosiguió su trayecto, esta vez con una meta.

Sin embargo, a la altura del octavo templo, frenó paulatinamente. Sacudió la cabeza y simplemente prosiguió adelante.

No bien había bajado apenas cinco escalones que separaban el templo de Escorpio del de Libra, Saga desanduvo sus pasos y aligerando llegó hasta la puerta del octavo templo.

Aporreó la puerta con fuerza, llamando al caballero de Escorpio.

Al cabo de unos segundos, el morador abrió la puerta y frunció el ceño al ver a Saga.  
—¿Te parecen horas de andar molestando a tus compañeros?— preguntó, frotándose los ojos. Sin decir nada, el gemelo se adentró en el templo arrastrando consigo a Milo. Cerró la puerta de una patada.

—¿Qué quisiste decir con que soy masoquista?— preguntó, antes de que el caballero de Escorpio comenzara una retahíla de improperios hacia su compatriota por despertarle de madrugada.

—¿Perdón? Qué cojones…— preguntó, aún medio dormido—,Saga ¿tienes idea de qué hora es? ¿Me despiertas para preguntarme eso? ¡Anda y vete a la mierda!— espetó Milo, de muy malhumor.

Saga apretó los dientes ante la negativa de su compañero a darle una respuesta a sus inquietudes.   
—¡Milo, sigues siendo tan cabezota como siempre! ¡Debes mostrar respeto por tus superiores y obedecer las órdenes!

Y el griego menor estalló ante tales reproches.  
—¡Tú estás mal de la cabeza! Vienes aquí, armas un escándalo, me levanto a  toda prisa pensando que te ha pasado algo malo y resulta que quieres que te responda a una obviedad….¡Lárgate de mi templo! No solo eres masoquista, sino que sigues siendo un egoísta Saga! Te recuerdo que tú ya  no eres Patriarca, así que si hay alguien a quien le debo respeto es a Shion, ¿te ha quedado claro?

Realmente estaba furioso. En sus años de mandato jamás el caballero de Escorpio se había mostrado iracundo. Sí, era cierto que era bastante indisciplinado y tendía a la desobediencia cuando le encomendaba misiones que cuestionaba sin cesar. Pero jamás había gritado ni mostrado un comportamiento irascible hacia nadie. De hecho, si le jodían en exceso, tendía a usar un afilado sarcasmo como defensa.

Por ello, Saga se quedó desarmado cuando Milo le empujó fuera del templo. No bien había sido expulsado, cuando el caballero de Escorpio, sin querer, le dio un último empujón.

El caballero de Géminis dejó escapar un grito de dolor al sentir los dedos de Milo abriéndose paso en las heridas abiertas que el caballero de Sagitario había tenido la cortesía de marcar.

Inmediatamente, Milo soltó a Saga, quien cayó al suelo frente a su compatriota, aquejado de un fuerte dolor lacerante. La camiseta de entrenamiento de Saga, que no se había cambiado desde entonces, comenzó a empaparse de nuevo.

El caballero de Escorpio se agachó junto a Saga y comenzó a preguntarle qué le sucedía. El gemelo era incapaz de articular palabra, mientras varias lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos.

Milo pasó la mano suavemente por la espalda y se percató de la ropa empapada. Acercó los dedos a la nariz y notando el olor metálico de la sangre, inmediatamente ayudó al caballero de Géminis a incorporarse y lo hizo pasar a su templo.

Con cuidado, el caballero de Escorpio retiró la camiseta sucia del cuerpo y observó las heridas. Eran más profundas que por la tarde. Rápidamente, preparó un balde con agua tibia y un trapo limpio y procedió a lavar a su compañero.

—¿Esto te lo ha hecho Aioros?— la voz de Milo había recuperado su calidez usual, mientras enjuagaba la espalda de Saga.

El gemelo simplemente permaneció mudo, dejando escapar siseos de dolor cuando su compañero trataba de limpiar la zona.

—Entiendo…— pronunció el griego menor—…pero éstas heridas son más antiguas— dijo observándolas con más detenimiento. En algunas zonas podía observar una ligera cicatrización.

  
Saga prosiguió en su mutismo, incapaz de replicar.

—Así que te las haces tú, ¿me equivoco?— añadió Milo, arrojando la toalla al balde de agua sucia— ¿Hasta cuándo piensas proseguir así? El perdón de nuestra señora y de tu compañero jamás te serán suficientes para pagar todas las acciones que llevaste a cabo en el pasado…

—Quiero morir.

La escueta respuesta de Saga no sorprendió a Milo, quien suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Sin pedir opinión al griego mayor, colocó las manos sobre las heridas, con intención de sanarlas. Pero al ir a realizar el gesto, Saga interceptó el gesto y negó con la cabeza.

—Tú no quieres morir, quieres que te maten— espetó Milo, contrariado.

—Hazme ese favor— suplicó entre lágrimas el geminiano.

—¡Ah no! Ni de coña, vamos. No pienso ejecutarte, no tengo motivos para ello. Desde que Atenea te perdonó, acato sus decisiones.

—¿Aun cuando no estás de acuerdo con ellas?— soltó Saga, incidiendo en el pasado—. Porque en el fondo me odias. Todos me odiáis por mi pasado.

Milo se zafó del agarre de Saga y frunció el ceño mientras se alejaba de su compatriota, en busca de una camiseta limpia.

—El silencio otorga— murmuró Saga, mientras aguardaba.   
Cuando el más joven reapareció, le lanzó la camiseta al regazo y el caballero de Géminis procedió a vestirse.

—Sigue haciéndote la víctima, que se te da muy bien— masculló el caballero de Escorpio, molesto por lo que había escuchado—. Si quieres vivir esta nueva etapa echándote mierda encima, tú mismo. Pero no nos culpes a los demás de ello. Tú y sólo tú te has metido en este fango de continua culpabilidad.

—Porque eso es lo que queréis todos— replicó el griego mayor.

La furia de Milo se desató en su templo, agotado por las impertinencias del caballero de Géminis.

—¡No Saga! ¡Eres tú quien se ha acomodado en esa posición, porque es la más fácil para ti! Dar pena, es lo único que persigues. Que te hagamos caso, oh pobrecito, que traicionaste a nuestra diosa, que mataste al Patriarca y a Aioros, amén de muchos más caballeros de plata y demás personas para que no descubrieran tu engaño. ¿Qué sucedió con mis compañeros, con mis amigos? ¿Eh? ¡Contesta!

Una sonrisa se perfiló en los labios de Saga, quien a continuación comenzó a reírse durante unos segundos que irritaron aún más al caballero de Escorpio.  
—¿Ves? ¡Me odias!— la mirada triunfal se instaló en los ojos del geminiano. Milo apretó los dientes. Alzó la mano derecha, junto al dedo índice.

Saga se preparó para recibir la misma condena que su hermano había recibido por parte del caballero de Escorpio.

Pero Milo señaló con el dedo la puerta.

—Lárgate. Ahora mismo.

El gemelo se quedó perplejo unos instantes.  
—¿No vas a atacarme?  
Por respuesta, el isleño sacudió la cabeza.

Finalmente, Saga dio unos pasos vacilantes y caminó hasta la puerta. Antes de salir, miró a la figura de su compañero, apesadumbrado.

Una vez que se fue, Milo dejó escapar un largo suspiro.   
—Eso es lo que buscas. Que todos te hagamos daño de alguna manera para poder expiar tus culpas. Pero ese no es el camino, Saga.


	2. Sangre, sudor y lágrimas

**2.** **Αίμα** **,** **ιδρώτας** **και** **κλάματα** **(Sangre, sudor y lágrimas)** ****  
  


A la mañana siguiente, Kanon preparaba el desayuno para ambos. Observó el reloj de la cocina. A esas horas, su gemelo debería estar más que despierto. Prosiguió comiendo y al finalizar gritó a su hermano que el té acabaría enfriándose. Al no obtener respuesta alguna, Kanon subió al dormitorio de su hermano.

Abrió la puerta y la luz bañaba la blanca estancia. En la cama, su hermano dormía profundamente. Pero al acercarse Kanon pudo ver la escena desatada.

—Mierda…  
  
Rápidamente se acercó a su hermano y lo llamó a gritos, dándole palmadas en la cara. El pulso de Saga era débil pero estable. Al fin, un pequeño signo de vida cuando el mayor entreabrió los ojos.   
Kanon lo incorporó y pudo al fin ver los restos de sangre por toda la cama. Recostó de nuevo a su hermano dedicándole dulces palabras y se agachó debajo de la cama.

Sacó el flagrum ensangrentado y lo sostuvo frente a su hermano.  
  
—¿Otra vez? ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir así?— recriminó el menor, visiblemente afectado.

—Hasta que alguien me haga pagar realmente por todo lo que hice.

Con un suspiro, Kanon se incorporó de la cama y se llevó el flagrum.

—Esto me lo llevo. Y deberías ir a la fuente sagrada, has perdido mucha sangre. No estás en condiciones para combatir.

Un par de horas transcurrieron en blanco, con los ojos clavados en el techo de su habitación. Incapaz de moverse.

La brisa de la mañana sacudía suavemente las cortinas de su habitación y podía escuchar las conversaciones de los habitantes del Santuario.

Pequeños murmullos.

“¡Buenos días Aioria”, “¡Buenos días! Hermosa mañana, ¿verdad?”, “Sin duda”, “Escucha, ¿vas hacia el templo de nuestro Patriarca?”, “Sí, me toca hacer guardia allí”, “¿Puedes hacerme un favor?”, “Claro”, “¿Podrías llevar a Flavio estas cuartillas? Me las pidió hace un par de días y no me he cruzado con él. Necesito que las revise y de el consentimiento escrito”, “Sin problema, seguramente me tocará hacer guardia con él”, “Gracias Calixto, que la paz de Atena sea contigo”, “Y contigo también”

Y a continuación los pasos, tanto del caballero de Leo como el del soldado desaparecieron en direcciones contrarias.

—Todo es alegría aquí…

Tras murmurar aquellas palabras, se desvaneció en un profundo sueño.

_La estancia era oscura. La titilante luz de unas antorchas apenas iluminaban lo que había alrededor._

_Unas anchas columnas flanqueaban el agujero rectangular del centro._

_Dio un par de pasos, renqueante. Sin saber muy bien a dónde dirigirse. Aparentemente, el silencio absoluto se había adueñado de aquel lugar._

_Sintió frío al percatarse de que su cuerpo estaba carente de cualquier ropaje._  
  
“¿Hola?”  
  
La grave voz retumbó en la estancia y las llamas se movieron  rápidamente.   
  
Avanzó un par de pasos más.   
  
Una ráfaga de aire apagó las antorchas súbitamente y él miró a todos lados, buscando la manera de obtener algo de luz.   
  
Entonces escuchó un siseo. Que fue aumentando paulatinamente hasta convertirse en una amalgama de voces, gritos y reclamos. Entre todas esas voces sobresalía una, plácida, llamándolo por su nombre. Que le pedía que avanzara y que acalló el resto del vocerío.

_“No veo nada”_  
  
Y entonces un haz de luz dorada brotó del agujero rectangular que estaba en medio de la habitación.  
  
Era agua. Aguas turquesas tranquilas, de una terma.  
  
“Esta es la sala de abluciones del Templo del Patriarca”   
  
Reconoció el lugar. Antaño solía pasarse horas sumergido en aquellas aguas, cuando una vez fue Patriarca.  
  
Entonces la voz insistió en que se metiera.  
  
Sin pensarlo dos veces, se introdujo en la terma.  
  
El agua estaba sorprendentemente tibia, perfecta. Aquella voz serena le animaba a zambullirse completamente y así lo hizo. Al emerger sintió una paz en su espíritu, que jamás había logrado obtener desde que era un niño.  
  
Cerró los ojos y se dejó mecer por el murmullo del agua.   
  
La cálida luz dorada comenzó a virar a un tono encarnado. No le dio importancia. Seguiría disfrutando de aquel relajante baño.   
  
Las voces resurgieron de nuevo, hasta convertirse en estridentes gritos y chillidos de dolor. De gente suplicando por sus vidas. De una voz férrea dando órdenes. El llanto de unos niños.

_Aterrado, Saga abrió los ojos súbitamente y quiso salir de aquellas aguas. Pero alrededor sólo había una piscina de sangre._  
  
Ahogando las arcadas que le producía el sentirse bañado en el líquido vital, trató de salir de aquella grotesca piscina.  
  
Pero no pudo.  
  
Sintió cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo. Una hilera de dedos recorrieron cada parte de su anatomía y reteniéndole contra su voluntad. Anclándole al lugar.   
  
Una mano surgió de entre las aguas y se cerró sobre su boca, impidiéndole gritar.  
  
Saga se retorcía y trataba de liberarse chapoteando todo alrededor.   
  
“Mira y escucha” ordenó la voz plácida.  
  
Alrededor, situados en cada columna, sus compañeros observaban a Saga. Los rostros sumidos en sombras. Sólo podía distinguirlos por las armaduras.  
  
“Tú me mataste”, “Tú me ordenaste matar a seres inocentes”, “Tú me obligaste a luchar contra mi discípulo”, “Tú me sometiste”, “Tú asesinaste a mi maestro”, “Tú me encerraste”…

_Las voces se entremezclaban acusando a Saga de todos los delitos cometidos durante su sanguinario pontificado._  
  
“Tú nos engañaste a todos” clamaron a una.   
  
Saga gritaba por dentro, suplicaba clemencia y perdón. Las lágrimas brotaban sin cesar de sus ojos. Hasta que sintió como otras manos tiraban de él hacia abajo.

_Sumergiéndolo en la sangre._

_Impidiéndole salir a flote._  
  
Las fuerzas se fueron apagando lentamente, a pesar de su corazón desbocado.

 

Despertó empapado en sudor, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.   
Saga temblaba de frío y miedo. Sí. Por primera vez sintió pánico. Experimentó en sus propias carnes aquel temible sentimiento para un guerrero.  
  
Se incorporó de la cama y al contemplar la sangre de su flagelación, fue dando tumbos hasta el cuarto de baño, incapaz de contener el vómito.

Tembloroso se enjuagó la  boca en el lavabo observando su ojeroso retrato en el espejo.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, regresó a su cuarto y, asomándose a la ventana, observó todo alrededor.

Los habitantes del Santuario faenaban ajenos al sufrimiento que había experimentado el habitante del tercer templo.

Para cerciorarse, recogió el móvil de la mesa y procedió a llamar a todos y cada uno de sus compañeros. Desde Mü hasta Afrodita. Preguntándoles si estaban bien. Incluso a su hermano, quien le preguntó si había bebido en exceso.  
  
Aliviado, Saga dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama, masajeando las sienes.

—Ha sido una pesadilla…sólo una pesadilla…

Y murmurando estas palabras como un mantra, se dirigió a la ducha.

 

Una vez despejada su mente, procedió a retirar las sábanas ensangrentadas.

Aún cuando sabía que lo que había sufrido era una pesadilla, Saga sentía el peso de la culpa en su corazón.

Se recordó a sí mismo durante todos los meses que habían pasado tras su regreso a la vida.

Por alguna extraña razón, a veces pensaba que los dioses jugaban con ellos como si fueran piezas de un juego macabro. Ahora os matamos, ahora os resucitamos, para que volváis a morir, y después regreséis a la vida.

Cada uno jugando en su bando y usando las piezas que más les convenían. Saga había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces había muerto, lo habían matado o se había suicidado.

¿Hasta cuándo los dioses iban a jugar con ellos de esa manera?

Y volver a ver a sus compañeros, con sus caras de reproche los primeros días. De los habitantes que dejaron de saludarle al conocer su regreso. La única persona que siempre sonreía al verle era la mismísima Atenea. A aquella sonrisa se aferró como un clavo ardiendo, para no sumergirse en una locura abismal de los desplantes de sus compañeros.

Pero las cosas cambiaron poco a poco, día a día, sin que él se percatara. Cada mañana alguno de los habitantes le saludaba. Así hasta que todos volvieron a ver en el caballero de Géminis un hombre justo y sabio. Pero el mutismo en el que estaba inmerso le impedía reaccionar adecuadamente, y lo que era peor, en ver lo que los demás hacían por él.

La alegría reinante en el Santuario entristecía por momentos el alma de Saga, quien comparó sus años de reinado con esa nueva etapa. La diferencia era muy grande. Y percatarse de ello le sumió en la oscuridad de pensamientos negativos y en culparse de todo.

Largas noches en vela fueron testigos de su tristeza, que empapaba en lágrimas la almohada de su cama, encogido entre las sábanas.

Saber sus pecados era una tortura infinita a un alma que se había entregado a una causa justa.

Incapaz de sacar fuerzas de flaqueza, sucumbió a su autodestrucción. Ese sentimiento se tradujo en combates agónicos. Peleas hasta la extenuación con sus compañeros, que veían en él un rival difícil de abatir, fortificando la defensa. Pero una defensa no inquebrantable, puesto que solo se mantenía así para poder recibir los golpes que les propinaban los demás.

Cada puñetazo, cada patada, cada mordisco o arañazo los sentía como placenteros. Solo atacaba cuando su rival, exhausto de golpear aquel saco de boxeo humano, se rendía ante la evidencia que ninguno de sus golpes parecía haber hecho mella en él. Y el caballero de Géminis mantenía su posición victoriosa, lanzando un ataque a aquel debilitado oponente.

Al regresar a su templo, las heridas sufridas en combate le hormigueaban el alma. La sensación se tornaba orgásmica cuando su oponente era cualquiera de sus compañeros de oro. Los golpes eran mucho más fuertes. Pero a más dolor, más placer. Una sensación que subía exponencialmente.

Y los días en que no había logrado hallar ese placer, lo recibía de manos de aquel flagrum con el que abría surcos en la espalda. Cada latigazo suponía recibir el castigo que se merecía.

Hasta que su hermano se percató de aquel comportamiento y decidió tomar riendas en el asunto. A pesar de esconderle el instrumento, Saga se las apañaba para conseguir otro y volvía a recurrir a él por las noches.

Una conducta, ciertamente, masoquista.

Tal y como le había dicho el caballero de Escorpio.


	3. Batalla

**3.** **μάχη** **(Batalla)**

Rumiaba cada situación vivida en los últimos meses. Y aunque intuía los pasos que debería dar, al final optó por seguir el camino que había previsto antes de decidir qué hacer con su patología.

A pesar de la debilidad por la pérdida de sangre, Saga se dirigió a la zona de entrenamiento.

En la palestra, Deathmask y Aldebarán se enzarzaban en una pelea, donde la potencia física del caballero de Tauro arrasaba sin muchas dificultades. Para zanjar el combate, el brasileño agarró al italiano del brazo y lo arrojó lejos.

Aioria y Milo, que se hallaban cerca, salieron corriendo al ver al caballero de Cáncer dirigirse a toda velocidad. El italiano aterrizó de manera forzosa, desollándose la piel en el camino.

Saga había contemplado el combate con los brazos cruzados, analizando cada gesto y cada golpe.

Al ver al caballero de Escorpio merodeando con su camarada, lo llamó a su vera.

—¿Qué quieres?— preguntó Milo, desconfiando de las propuestas del caballero de Géminis.

—¿Has visto el combate entre Tauro y Cáncer?— preguntó con gesto adusto. El isleño asintió.   
  
El italiano se incorporó con ayuda de Aioria del suelo, con las manos y parte de los brazos con heridas abiertas del último golpe. Con una mueca de dolor se apoyó en el caballero de Leo.  
  
—¿Crees que soy el único que tiene asuntos pendientes?— preguntó de nuevo.   
—Aquí nadie tiene que saldar las cuentas de nadie, creí que te había quedado claro—respondió Milo con acritud—. Además, hay algo que estás olvidando…observa.

Y el escorpión señaló al caballero de Tauro, que hablaba con Aioria y Deathmask, observando las heridas que le había asestado a su compañero. Reticente en un principio, el italiano había decidido llevar la derrota con chulería y se negaba a ser atendido, pero finalmente cedió ante la insistencia de Aldebarán, quien curó sus heridas con rapidez.

Este gesto desequilibró los argumentos en los que había estado pensando Saga para poder rebatir las palabras de Milo. A duras penas tragó saliva y observó a su compañero, quien seguía contemplando la escena con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.  
  
—¿Cómo reaccionarías si yo te hiciera eso?— preguntó de sopetón el gemelo. El caballero de Escorpio volvió la cabeza rápidamente.  
—¿Acaso quieres combatir?

El caballero de Géminis había combatido contra otros compañeros, especialmente solía escoger a Aioros por la deuda  de muerte que él creía pendiente, a pesar de que el caballero de Sagitario no sentía ningún rencor ni odio hacia su compañero. También Aioria era objeto de sus combates de lucha por el mismo motivo.

Pero nunca había peleado contra Milo. No en esas circunstancias ni en esa nueva vida.   
—¿Me estás retando, caballero de Escorpio?— formuló la pregunta para cerciorarse de que había escuchado bien. Probablemente esta sería su única oportunidad.  
  
—No te estoy retando, te invito a combatir contra mi— respondió Milo—, ¿hace una pelea entonces?

Por respuesta, Saga tendió la mano derecha estrechando la de su oponente y ambos procedieron rápidamente a quitarse las camisetas.

Sólo un par de minutos bastaron para que los dos se hallaran frente a frente en la arena.

En cuanto ambos iniciaron la batalla, Milo se percató del error que había cometido. Había visto con anterioridad cómo peleaba Saga. Y ahí estaba el caballero de Géminis, dejándose golpear pero aguantando con estoicismo cada puñetazo y patada que el caballero de Escorpio le atestaba.

No hicieron falta más de cinco golpes combinados para que Milo se alejara del caballero de Géminis, tras arrearle un puñetazo en la quijada que hizo que Saga se tambaleara.

Escupió sangre y regresó a su posición inicial. Pero vio al caballero de Escorpio lejos.

—¿Piensas huir de mi?— reclamó Saga mordazmente. Lanzó el anzuelo.

Pero el pez rehuyó.

—Sé lo que planeas— respondió el isleño. No iba a malgastar sus fuerzas en golpear a Saga para su propio deleite victimista personal— ven a buscarme si quieres pelear.

Los ojos de Milo brillaron sutilmente.

Saga parpadeó un par de veces y finalmente comenzó a caminar en dirección a su contrincante. El joven guerrero permaneció de pie, estático, hasta que tuvo a Saga a escasos dos metros y cambió de posición. Sólo un parpadeo bastó para que el caballero de Géminis perdiera de vista al caballero de Escorpio. Sin lugar a dudas, era el más rápido de todos los dorados.

Se giró inmediatamente, intuyendo su localización. Pero cada vez que Saga trataba de ir en pos de él, Milo se escabullía en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Esta actitud comenzó a desesperar a Saga, sobre todo cuando vislumbró la media sonrisa del isleño dibujada en sus labios. Claramente estaba jugando. Y Saga no soportaba que jugaran con él.

Estudió a Milo. Comenzó a preveer sus movimientos y la dirección que tomaría.

Así pues, en una de las persecuciones, Saga cargó su poder de Otra Dimensión en la zona de la palestra  donde intuyó que su compañero se movería, justo cuando Milo fue a cambiar de posición. Recibió de lleno el ataque.

El golpe dejó aturdido al caballero de Escorpio, que se incorporó rápidamente al ver que Saga se dirigía hacia él corriendo a toda velocidad. Esquivó la embestida del gemelo quien se volvió para asestar un puñetazo a Milo, encontrándose con la férrea defensa del escorpión.

El joven prosiguió bloqueando los golpes que Saga le acometía sin freno, enfurecido por el juego previo.

Volvió a cambiar de posición, alejándose del gemelo y con el cuerpo dolorido por los golpes. Jadeó y miró hacia donde estaba Saga.

—Al fin te has decidido a combatir en condiciones…— y sin más preámbulos se lanzó al encuentro del caballero de Géminis.

Ambos caballeros se enzarzaron en una cruenta pelea, revolcándose por el suelo y asestándose golpes rotundos, que dejaban al contrincante aturdido por momentos.

La adrenalina subía rápidamente y tanto Milo como Saga aumentaban su cosmos. Los dos caballeros cargaban sin cesar el uno contra el otro. De vez en cuando, Milo se permitía el lujo de picar a Saga con su mordaz lengua, invitándole a seguir combatiendo cuando veía que el gemelo titubeaba.

En un momento dado, Milo salió despedido de un puñetazo en el abdomen. El caballero de Escorpio agotado por el esfuerzo y el dolor, se inclinó levemente hacia delante, sujetándose el vientre.  
—Vamos Saga…ven hacia mí por última vez…

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Saga fue hacia él y le asestó otro golpe, derribando al caballero de Escorpio y obteniendo así su victoria.

Inmediatamente, el gemelo mayor se desplomó sobre la arena, junto a su compañero.

···

Saga despertó en la sala de curas del templo del Patriarca. Al abrir los ojos no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido, con lo que  ver el rostro compungido de su hermano le aturdió más.

Kanon informó del despertar de su hermano a un sirviente.  
—¿Cómo estás?

El gemelo mayor tragó saliva antes de contestar.  
—¿Dónde estoy?  
—Estás en el templo del Patriarca. Te desplomaste tras una intensa batalla contra Milo. ¿No te acuerdas?—respondió su hermano, palmeando su brazo.

Saga cerró los ojos y comenzó a tener visiones sobre lo que había sucedido. Comenzó a temblar ante la terrible tragedia que se avecinaba en su cabeza.  
—¿He matado a Milo?

—Qué más quisieras— respondió una voz a su derecha. El gemelo mayor giró la cabeza y vio al caballero de Escorpio caminando hacia su cama. Kanon fue a su encuentro y le musitó unas palabras al oído, desapareciendo de la habitación rápidamente.

La voz del isleño reconfortó a Saga, quien esbozó una sonrisa al reencontrarse con él.  
—Milo…estás bien…—murmuró alargando la mano derecha por entre las sábanas. Un dolor punzante en su cabeza le hizo estremecerse.

El caballero de Escorpio, asustado por el gesto le agarró la mano y la colocó sobre el tórax de Saga, pero sin desentramar sus dedos de los del gemelo, sentándose al lado de la cama.  
—Tranquilo, te han estado haciendo pruebas y es normal que estés agotado. Pero deberías habérmelo dicho antes de aceptar la pelea—recriminó Milo.  
—Aún estando en este estado te gané— respondió triunfal. El caballero de Escorpio frunció el ceño.  
—No estaba peleando en serio. Además, se supone que son combates cuerpo a cuerpo y me endosaste tu Otra Dimensión a traición.  
—Porque no parabas de huir de mí. Así quién puede golpearte…— respondió Saga, tratando de reír.  
Milo esbozó una sonrisa traviesa, mientras apretaba la mano de Saga.  
—Me alegro de que estés bien. Pero tenemos una conversación pendiente— el tono sombrío que empleó el isleño con la última frase dejó perplejo al gemelo—. Ahora debo irme, que necesitas reponerte. Volveré mañana, que ya es muy tarde y quisiera poder descansar también de los golpes recibidos.

Y desenredando sus dedos de entre los del caballero de Géminis, se marchó de aquella sala.

Saga se quedó a solas. Observó su brazo izquierdo, donde había un parche. Le habían extraído sangre para una analítica. Y el frío que se colaba por su mano derecha en cuanto Milo deshizo el amarre.

Con un leve suspiro, sus párpados se cerraron pesadamente, cayendo en un sueño profundo y reparador.


	4. Significado

  1. **έννοια** **(significado)**



Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con Atenea, el Sumo Sacerdote y su gemelo alrededor de la cama, observándole.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras?— preguntó la diosa, acariciando suavemente los cabellos azules de Saga. La voz de ella resultaba reconfortante para el alma del caballero, quien cerró de nuevo los ojos deleitándose con la caricia.  
—Creo que bien— murmuró.  
—El doctor ha dicho que, aunque no ha sido necesario realizarle una transfusión de sangre, sí que va a necesitar tomar un suplemento de hierro debido a su anemia. Ésta pérdida de sangre ha sido alargada durante un tiempo y es normal que sufriera una bajada de tensión al realizar un gran esfuerzo— informó Shion—. Con lo cual vas a tener que reposar una temporada, te guste o no.  
El gemelo mayor asentía a todo lo que le decían sus superiores, pero su mente rápidamente se emborronó con visiones de diversa índole.

Los últimos acontecimientos estaban pasándole factura, eso era de esperar.   
  
—Y además el doctor ha dejado caer que puede que estés sufriendo algún tipo de trastorno mental.  
  
Su mente reconectó con la realidad al escuchar las palabras de Shion. Abrió los ojos súbitamente y frunció el ceño.

— ¿Que estoy loco? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?—inquirió molesto—. ¿Acaso pensáis que vuelvo a padecer el mismo mal que antaño me llevó a cometer los crímenes? ¿Queréis culparme de nuevo?  
  
— ¿Lo ve Patriarca? Está a la defensiva continuamente. No se le puede decir nada sin que ya piense que lo estamos atacando. Y le prometo que nadie, ni siquiera Aioros, le ha dicho nada respecto a ese tema tan espinoso— dijo Kanon, quien había permanecido en silencio hasta entonces.  
— ¡Joder, porque es verdad! ¡Para vosotros siempre seré el que le asesinó para usurpar su puesto, el que blandió una daga con la firme intención de acabar con su vida y gobernar el Santuario y el que te encerró en cabo Sunión sabiendo que te ahogarías!— gritó exasperado. Con rabia retiró las sábanas hacia atrás con la firme intención de marcharse de aquel lugar—. Estoy cansado de ser el objetivo de todo lo malo que sucede alrededor, me gustaría poder ser feliz de una maldita vez…  
  
Los tres visitantes se miraron asombrados por la actitud de Saga, quien iba gruñendo más improperios a medida que iba vistiéndose.  
—Milo tenía razón, está en plan víctima y no va a parar hasta hacerse daño de verdad— dejó escapar Kanon.  
Nada más pronunciar estas palabras, Saga dejó de tratar de abrocharse el cinturón. Levantó la mirada hacia su gemelo.

— ¿Que Milo ha dicho qué?  
  
—Lo que has escuchado. Que te azotas por las noches porque necesitas sentir la culpa en tus carnes, obviando que…  
  
No le dio tiempo a terminar cuando Saga le apartó con fuerza de su camino y salió enfurecido por la puerta, sin escuchar las voces del Patriarca y la mismísima Atenea que le pedían que se detuviera.

Bajó como una exhalación las escaleras de Piscis. Afrodita, quien se hallaba cerca cultivando sus rosas dejó colgando su “Buenas tardes Saga”.  
  
Siguió su camino hasta Acuario, donde el caballero regente observó con detenimiento el huracán que atravesaba su templo y que tampoco contestó a su saludo cortés.

Un templo más abajo, el de Capricornio, se veía sorprendido por la furia del caballero de Géminis, que hizo caso omiso a la reverencia de Shura.  
  
Ni siquiera Aioros pudo contener a Saga, quien pasó a su lado sin ni siquiera apartar la vista del templo que tenía metido entre ceja y ceja.  
  
Y cuando se vio delante de la puerta de Escorpio, simplemente aporreó la puerta, con la firme intención de tirarla abajo si así fuera necesario.

Cuando el habitante abrió la puerta, la fuerza de Saga lo empujó hacia dentro encrustándole en la pared del fondo.  
  
— ¡¿Qué cojones les has dicho a mi hermano, al Patriarca y a Atenea?!— bramó Saga encaminándose hacia el cuerpo tendido del caballero de Escorpio. Éste, al escuchar las palabras, no opuso resistencia alguna cuando el gemelo lo hizo levantarse del suelo y lo asió de la camiseta, dispuesto a reventarle el bello rostro a puñetazo limpio.  
  
Esta vez Saga estaba dispuesto a pelear con más fuerza que nunca. A pesar de la situación, Milo mantuvo la cabeza fría y respondió con templanza.  
—La verdad de tu situación. Que te sientes víctima de todo lo malo que te pasa y no eres capaz de ver lo que los demás hacemos por ti. Esa es una actitud egoísta. Y encima para añadir más leña al fuego te dedicas a abrirte la piel.  
— ¡Eso es problema mío y de nadie más!— exclamó Saga, iracundo.  
— ¡Tú mismo te estás contradiciendo! Estamos preocupados por ti y queremos ayudarte pero rechazas toda ayuda porque dices que es tu problema, sin embargo te castigas porque piensas que no te queremos. ¿Hasta cuándo Saga? ¿No ves que te estás autodestruyendo?— los ojos de Milo se clavaron en los de Saga.   
  
El agarre se aflojó sutilmente. El gemelo esperaba ver furia en los ojos de Milo por la intempestiva entrada en su territorio, sin embargo lo que leía en los iris de su compatriota era pesadumbre.  
Finalmente soltó al menor y sin decir nada, se marchó del templo de Escorpio.

Milo suspiró mientras se recolocaba la camiseta.   
Aioros entró en el templo y le preguntó por lo sucedido.  
—Que ha entrado en la fase de ira— respondió el caballero de Escorpio, resoplando al ver todos los escombros que tendría que limpiar.

 

Al llegar a su templo, Saga subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella, bloqueando la puerta para evitar ser molestado. Si bien escuchó los reclamos de su hermano y de la diosa, prefirió mantenerse en silencio y cayó rendido a dormir.   
  
_Lo sentía. Notaba cómo las fuerzas iban agotándose en esa lucha sin fin. Las manos le arrastraban al fondo de la terma sanguinolenta._

 _Y se abandonó._  
  
“Ya no puedo más”  
  
Cerró los ojos, dejando que su alma se escapara al vacío reino de Hades, de donde no hubiera debido salir.

_Sin embargo, antes de que su cuerpo y su alma se dividieran en dos seres diferentes, al límite de esa ruptura, sintió como algo le cogía las manos y con una fuerza extraordinaria lo sacaba a la superficie._

_Abrió los ojos y la boca con una gran inhalación, tosiendo con fuerza toda la sangre que había ido empapando sus pulmones._

_Alguien le había ayudado. Y ahora estaba sentado en medio de la terma, teniendo frente a él, de pie, a su salvador._

_Alzó la vista para conocer la identidad de aquel insensato._

De la misma manera, Saga despertó de la pesadilla. Llevándose la mano derecha  la frente, sintió su cuerpo frío y tembloroso, empapado en sudor. Jadeó e inhaló el aire viciado de su cuarto, tratando de situarse en el tiempo y el espacio.  
  
La pesadilla había continuado. Muy a su pesar.

— ¿Va a ser siempre así?— se preguntó, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Sin embargo, una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo. Ya no sentía pánico como la otra vez. Quizás el desenlace de aquella pesadilla tuviera algún significado oculto que ni él mismo era capaz de descifrar.

Sin esperar un segundo más, saltó de la cama y corriendo fue en busca de aquel que podría darle una respuesta a sus preguntas.

El sexto templo era sagrado. Si bien todos los templos lo eran, éste era considerado tanto por sus compañeros como por la propia Atenea tanto como el suyo. No en vano, su protector era un bodhisattva al servicio de la diosa de la sabiduría griega, un seguidor de Buda apoyándola.

Saga nunca se había adentrado tanto en el templo de Virgo. Salvo una vez. Y prefería no recordarlo. Bastante había castigado su espalda por aquello.

La flor de loto dorada que regía el templo se hallaba vacío.

Murmurando una maldición, Saga se dispuso a salir fuera.

— ¿Acaso no eres capaz de ver más allá que lo que te muestra tu sentido de la vista, Saga de Géminis?  
  
El griego frenó en seco sus pasos y exhaló.  
  
—Quizás he perdido facultades. O he perdido las bendiciones que nos ha otorgado nuestra diosa.  
  
— ¿Qué necesitas de mi?  
  
A Saga le enervaba el juego de Shaka. Ahora no tenía ganas de andar combatiendo dialécticamente con su compañero y mostró su impaciencia.

—Muéstrate, Shaka de Virgo— replicó con cansancio.  
  
El silencio inundó la estancia. Una suave brisa desordenó con delicadeza sus cabellos azules. Pero el caballero del sexto templo no reveló su posición.   
—Te pierden tus modales, Saga. Si careces de paciencia, nada de lo que yo te pueda decir lo tomarás en cuenta.  
  
Al sentir que la presencia de su compañero se desvanecía entre las sombras del templo, Saga alargó la mano en la dirección donde estaba el caballero de Virgo, aferrándose a su hombro derecho desnudo.  
  
Inmediatamente, Shaka reveló a los ojos del griego su posición al entrar en contacto piel con piel.

El indio permaneció de espaldas, vestido con el ropaje granate que caracterizaba a los budistas de más alto rango. La mano de Saga se mantuvo aferrada a su hombro, impidiéndole la huida.  
  
—Necesito que me digas qué significa esa pesadilla y si va a finalizar algún día— suplicó el griego.  
  
Shaka inspiró profundamente y retiró la mano de Saga de su hombro, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta para enfrentarse al caballero de Géminis.  
  
—Por favor— terminó Saga. Éste podía percibir la punzante mirada celeste de su compañero, a pesar de permanecer con los párpados cerrados.  
  
—Está próxima a finalizar. Pero depende de ti. Hay dos opciones, o bien que salgas de la terma o bien que te caigas de nuevo.  
  
— ¿Y si me empujan? ¿O vuelven a arrastrarme al fondo?  
  
Shaka esbozó media sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Nadie va a empujarte, porque nadie quiere ni lo desea. Y aquellos que te arrastran a las profundidades sólo puede hacerlo si tu cuerpo sigue dentro de la sangre.   
  
Saga se quedó pensando unos instantes, comprendiendo el simbolismo de cada lugar en la pesadilla.  
  
— ¿Y quién me ha salvado? ¿Por qué lo ha hecho?  
  
El indio se dio media vuelta y se desvaneció lentamente.  
—En nuestros sueños, tanto pacíficos como tormentosos, sólo vemos rostros que ya hemos visto antes.

Y antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, el cosmos de Virgo se apagó.

Con todas esas palabras, Saga comenzó a formar un puzzle donde había piezas que encajaban y otras que no.  
Dispuesto a hallar el significado de las piezas que no encajaban en ningún lugar, salió del templo de Virgo.  



	5. Tortura

**5.** **βασανιστήριο** **(Tortura)**

_La sangre es la culpa en la que me ahogo._  
  
Los siniestros moradores de ese líquido y que me agarran para arrastrarme con ellos son los pecados que cometí cuando ejercí de Patriarca.Si abandono esa sensación de culpa, los seres me soltarán…

_Ahora bien…las palabras que me dedican mis compañeros…¿son reales? ¿O son fruto de mi imaginación?_

Con estos pensamientos, Saga salió del templo de Virgo.

Caminando con pasos torpes se dirigió escaleras abajo, atravesando el templo de Leo arrastrando los pies. El esfuerzo y el cansancio hacían mella en él, agotándose poco a poco sus energías.

Aún así, siguió adelante. Bajó hacia Cáncer. Si la suerte estaba de su lado, evitaría un encontronazo con el morador del cuarto templo.

Cada vez le costaba más esfuerzo respirar. Una presión en la espalda, como una punzada, le estaba impidiendo tomar aire apropiadamente. Frenó su andar y se aferró a una columna.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza apareció súbitamente. El temblor en las piernas era cada vez más evidente, mientras se tambaleaba tratando de que  aquella columna pudiera ayudarle a sostenerse.

Tomó aire con fuerza, sintiendo un dolor profundo, en las entrañas.

Sin saber muy bien como, sus siguientes pasos le ayudaron a atravesar el cuarto templo y bajar las escaleras hasta Géminis.

Podía sentir el corazón latiendo con rapidez, taquicárdico. Comenzó a boquear, buscando desesperadamente morder el aire, poder tragarlo e inflar sus pulmones.

Sin embargo, comenzó a toser incontrolablemente. Un sabor metálico se alojó en su boca.

Tosió de nuevo y escupió aquello que saboreaba. Sobre el suelo de colores claros, una mancha rojiza.

Y súbitamente todo se volvió negro. Otra vez.

—Mira, ya está abriendo los ojos— susurró la voz de una mujer.

Escuchó unos pasos acercándose.  
  
—¿Dónde le encontraste?— preguntó una voz seria.  
  
—Frente a su templo. Mü me ayudó a transportarlo. Disculpe la intromisión, Excelencia. Pensábamos que era mejor traerle aquí.  
  
Escuchó la profunda inspiración del Patriarca.

—Dejadme a solas con él, por favor. Tú también, señorita Atenea, si no es mucha molestia. Pero este asunto quisiera dirimirlo con él a solas. Aioria, Mü, informad a Kanon de esto.   
  
Saga sólo pudo escuchar el sonido de unos labios besando su mejilla, otorgándole calor y confortación.

Tras esto, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose pesadamente.

El Sumo Sacerdote no habló. Se mantuvo en silencio. Cuando los ojos turquesas de Saga pudieron al fin enfocar con precisión lo que tenía alrededor, pudo contemplar a Shion junto al gran ventanal, oteando el horizonte, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Había conocido al Patriarca desde que era pequeño. Había crecido en el Santuario bajo su protección. Y el gemelo sabía de sobra que el hecho de que Shion se mantuviera en silencio era un síntoma de una profunda decepción, casi rozando el enfado.

—Shion…— murmuró el joven, tratando de cortar la creciente tensión o al menos, disminuirla.

Por respuesta, el Patriarca le hizo callar, sin girarse siquiera a ver al dolorido guerrero.

Sólo el sonido de un sollozo provocó que Shion cambiara de postura, mirando a Saga.

—Saga— dijo al fin—, llevo más años viviendo sobre esta tierra más que los que cualquier mortal desearía. He criado generaciones de guerreros y he visto a muchos caer en combate. Otros, por la llegada del invierno a sus vidas. Pero jamás había conocido a un guerrero de Atenea tan obsesionado con quitarse la vida. Un sacrificio tiene sus razones dependiendo del contexto. Pero me pregunto qué es aquello que te hace pensar que si te sacrificas vas a conseguir algo.   
Contéstame, caballero de oro de Géminis, ¿qué persigues con tu muerte?

Saga trató de cortar el llanto, pero simplemente no pudo.  
  
El Patriarca recogió el informe médico que unas horas antes le había tendido el doctor.

—Fractura de dos costillas, con perforación del pulmón derecho. Múltiples hematomas por toda la espalda, de forma esférica. Cicatrices profundas, heridas en proceso de sanación. ¿Me explicas la causa de esto?

El gemelo dio la callada por respuesta. Sus labios permanecieron sellados.

Entonces Shion se dirigió hacia una mesa y recogió algo entre sus manos. El tintineo de las pesas de plomo colgadas en cada extremo de las cintas de cuero provocaba un escalofrío en el guerrero.

—¿Te estremeces por el ruido? Tantas veces que has utilizado el flagrum para mortificarte— replicó con sorna el Patriarca—…deberías estar más que acostumbrado y no temerlo. ¿De dónde sacaste esto, Saga? ¿Quién te lo dio?

El aludido permaneció impasible.

—Caballero de oro de Géminis, no subestimes mi poder y dime ahora mismo quién te hizo entrega de este vil instrumento de tortura.

La voz de Shion se había tornado oscura y amenazante. Ante él, la figura del Sumo Sacerdote se transformó en la de un semidios, dispuesto a ejecutar al humano atemorizado que tenía delante, indefenso.

—Lune. Lune de Balrog— pronunció al fin.

El Patriarca rebajó el tono de voz y su figura amenazante se tornó apacible.

—¿Por qué te lo dio?— preguntó, dispuesto a tirar del hilo todo lo que pudiera—. Cuéntamelo.

Saga lamió sus resecos labios y carraspeó suavemente.

“Cuando me quité la vida frente a Atenea, tras la guerra en el Santuario, llegué al reino de Hades como cualquier otro humano. Allí me enfrenté al juicio que merecía pero, por alguna razón desconocida, el juicio fue suspendido por la propia señorita Pandora. En esos momentos no supe la razón. Obviamente más tarde lo supe…ella me necesitaba para sus propios planes.   
Sin embargo, yo cargaba con la culpa de mis crímenes. Por lo que buscaba con ansiedad la manera de que me penalizaran. Sentí que mi destino era el Tártaro, que allí recibiría lo que ansiaba. Pero gracias a la suspensión del juicio, quedé imposibilitado de sufrir la condena eterna.

Deambulaba por el Inframundo, buscando la manera de infligirme daño. Hasta que vi aquella tortura que Lune ejecutaba sin piedad sobre un humano condenado. Escuché cómo hacía restallar su látigo contra aquel desdichado, abriéndole la carne por todo el cuerpo. Y aquel espectro le obligaba a confesar latigazo tras latigazo todo el mal que había hecho en vida. Sus ojos no podían llorar de dolor, sin embargo sangraba copiosamente.

Cuando la tortura finalizó, le pregunté si se sentía aliviado tras aquella sesión. Sorprendentemente me dijo que sí, que su muerte no supuso el fin de su sufrimiento, sino aquella condena que le habían impuesto.

Con lo cual, me acerqué a Lune y le pedí si él podría azotarme como lo hizo con aquel condenado. Me contestó que no, puesto que mi sentencia había sido aplazada, pero con gusto lo haría cuando la señorita Pandora considerase oportuno proseguir con el juicio.

Entristecido por esta respuesta, mis días en el Inframundo se hacían eternos. Hasta que un día, Lune se presentó ante mi con ese instrumento. Un flagrum romano. Me explicó brevemente en qué consistía y me lo entregó.   
“Tómalo como un obsequio del Inframundo” me dijo el Balrog. Y así me pasé el resto de mis días.”

El Sumo Sacerdote tragó saliva y apretó con fuerza el flagrum que tenía entre las manos.   
—Pero…¿cómo es que aún lo conservas? Las huestes de Hades han desaparecido, con lo cual, esto debería haberse reducido a cenizas.

Saga tosió suavemente y alargó el brazo para coger el instrumento de tortura.  
—Eso es algo que desconozco, Santidad. No sé si pertenece a un espectro o es realmente un objeto del mundo terrenal traído por Lune.   
  
Con un suspiro, Shion arrebató el objeto de entre las manos del caballero.  
—De momento yo seré quien lo guarde y custodie, hasta que conozca con certeza el origen de este objeto. Por tanto deberás aprender a vivir sin él, puesto que estás llevando tu cuerpo físico al extremo. No podemos tolerar una baja en nuestro ejército. He mandado llamar a tu hermano puesto que sólo él puede acelerar la curación de tus heridas. Te someterás a una restauración estelar. Después, quiero que acudas a ver a Atenea, previa ablución sagrada. Ya sabes lo que ella quiere conocer. Estas son las órdenes que debes cumplir en los próximos días. Espero que te mejores pronto, Saga.

Tras esto, el Patriarca salió de su propia habitación, dejando que el caballero de Géminis descansara.


	6. Virgen

**6.** **παρθένα** **(virgen)**

Cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta violentamente, sabía de sobra quién había llegado.

—¿¡Estás tonto!?— gritó Kanon, haciendo resonar sus pasos a medida que se acercaba al lecho donde reposaba su gemelo.

—Esta no es tu habitación y ni siquiera nuestro templo, ten más cuidado con las puertas— murmuró con un hilo de voz el mayor. El haber relatado al Patriarca lo que sucedió en el Inframundo había agotado el aire en sus pulmones y ahora trataba de normalizar su estado.

—¡Me da igual de quién sea esta habitación y tres cojones me importa todo ahora mismo! ¿Es que quieres morir?— prosiguió el menor, visiblemente alterado.

—Bueno…una muesca más a mi colección de muertes y resurrecciones…

La furia de Kanon se contuvo, mientras apretaba sus puños, pero queriendo estamparlos en su hermano.

—No me hace ni puta gracia, ¿entiendes? Bastante tuvo que sacrificar nuestra diosa para que volviéramos a la vida para que tú desdeñes ese gesto de generosidad. Eres un egoísta. En cuanto te haga la Restauración Estelar, pienso combatir contra ti por todo esto que me estás haciendo…

Saga quería reír, pero la situación física le impedía poder hacerlo.   
—Vaya, ahora eres el escudero de Atenea…no sé si alegrarme por ella o sentir compasión.

—Maldita la suerte que tienes de que el legítimo Sumo Sacerdote me haya ordenado curarte. Si de mi dependiera dejaría que te curaras como el resto de los mortales, con todo lo que ello implica.

La pulla envenenada de Kanon no pasó desapercibida para Saga, quien apretó los dientes con furia. Si había alguien sobre la Tierra que fuera capaz de hacerle enfurecer hasta el extremo, era precisamente su hermano gemelo.

—Pues no lo hagas si no quieres. Me da igual.

Pero la mano de Kanon se alargó y se plantó sobre el dolorido tórax de su gemelo.   
—Al menos ten la decencia de mantenerte callado mientras tanto— cortó el menor.

Un resplandor celeste brotó de la mano de Kanon, mientras numerosas lucecitas blancas brillantes  revoloteaban alrededor. Saga sentía como si su hermano hubiera convocado a las estrellas del firmamento en su mano y gracias a ellas sentía un calor suave, que iba restaurando poco a poco cada tejido dañado de su interior.

El dolor en el pecho comenzó a atenuarse; los pulmones se llenaron completamente de aire, sin sentir ningún dolor o silbido al respirar; el dolor de cabeza fue mitigado; las heridas sanadas; los hematomas desaparecieron.

Cuando su hermano terminó, simplemente retiró la mano y se dio media vuelta.  
—Las heridas de tu cuerpo han sido sanadas, pero las del alma tienes que querer que curen. De lo contrario, sé que seguirás atormentándote noche tras noche, hasta que finalmente destruyas por completo tu cuerpo físico. Entonces ya nada ni nadie podrá salvarte. Estás advertido. No habrá una tercera oportunidad.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta y desapareció.

Saga se quedó sentado en la cama, pensando en las palabras de su hermano. Hacía años que no le escuchaba pronunciar palabras de aliento dirigidas a él. Sólo una breve comunicación frente al muro de los lamentos, antes de sacrificarse para acabar con el juez del Inframundo, Radamanthys de Wyvern.

Sintiendo su cuerpo lleno de energía renovada, se incorporó de la cama del Patriarca y se dirigió a cumplir la orden que le había impuesto.

Al mirarse en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en aquella habitación, Saga comprobó que, efectivamente, no había ninguna marca que el flagrum había abierto en sus carnes.

Salió de allí y dirigiéndose a la planta de abajo, fue directo a la terma que precedía a la salida trasera, que conectaba con el templo de Atenea.

Rápidamente atravesó la cortina granate, como antaño hiciera, despojándose de la única prenda que llevaba encima en esos momentos, unos pantalones. Probablemente el doctor le había quitado la camiseta y las alpargatas que llevaba cuando procedió a atenderle. Pero en ese instante no tenía ningún interés en recuperar las prendas perdidas.

Los pantalones cayeron al suelo con un suave ruido, así como la ropa interior. Desnudo, se sintió pequeño entre aquellos muros de mármol, donde varias columnas sustentaban el techo.  
  
Igual que en la pesadilla.   
  
Encogiéndose en sí mismo, miraba a todas las esquinas con temor. Trataba de darse un poco de calor con los brazos, frotándolos con las manos.   
  
—¿Pero qué me pasa?— se preguntó.   
Antiguamente él caminaba por ese mismo suelo con la cabeza alta y el porte estirado. Y hoy se sentía desvalido y temeroso, como un cordero que sube la plataforma que lo lleva al matadero.  
  
Al llegar a la orilla de la terma, tuvo un momento de indecisión. Recorrió el rectángulo de agua, buscando cualquier atisbo de anormalidad. Se acuclilló e introdujo varios dedos en el cristalino líquido.   
Removió suavemente la superficie y comprobó que aquello, efectivamente, era agua.   
  
Regresó al punto de partida, por el lado del rectángulo más corto, donde se hallaban los escalones sumergidos, para entrar en el agua y salir de ella.

Paso a paso, fue bajando esos escalones, hasta que el agua cubrió hasta la mitad de sus muslos. La terma carecía de profundidad. Aún así, le gustaba.   
  
Se sentó. El agua apenas le llegaba por el vientre. Con las manos, recogió el líquido y comenzó a vertérselo por encima. De ninguna manera que quería sumergirse. Por lo que tardó en realizar aquella ablución más tiempo del estimado.

Nunca se había avergonzado de su cuerpo. Es más, sabía que mostrar un físico imponente era la primera garantía para amedrentar al enemigo.

Recordó cuando fue Patriarca y salía completamente desnudo del agua sin pudor alguno. Había escogido a varias féminas de pueblos cercanos, para que le sirvieran en aquellos momentos. Ellas eran sus presas, sus sirvientas. Las únicas que habían podido ver el verdadero rostro de Patriarca. Permanecían recluidas en el deshabitado templo de Atenea, con lo cual, nadie conocía su existencia. Y le servían a él, en todos los aspectos. Sólo seis mujeres que envolvían su cuerpo desnudo cuando salía de aquellas aguas, antiguamente blasfemas.

Seis mujeres sobre las que pesaba una condena de muerte, extensiva a su familia si osaban hablar con alguien del Santuario que no fuera entre ellas o el Patriarca. Afortunadamente, ninguna de ellas osó contrariar nunca sus órdenes, puesto que la atracción erótica que aquel Patriarca ejercía sobre ellas era un control más que suficiente.   
  
Aún así, Saga había respetado su virginidad. Pero ello no implicaba que no pudieran satisfacer sus deseos de otras maneras. Aunque tenía otras mujeres para fornicar, nada se comparaba con aquellas mujeres.   
A pesar de su condición pura, sabían como provocarle erecciones perdurables. Él jamás podría penetrarlas, pero permitía a aquellas jóvenes mantener relaciones entre ellas, siempre y cuando él fuera testigo de aquellos juegos sexuales.   
  
No existía nada mejor que verse rodeado de seis mujeres que se despojaban con delicadeza de aquellos vestidos blancos, típicos de tiempos de la Grecia clásica. Con sus cabellos recogidos y sus brazos adornados de brazaletes que el mismo Patriarca les regalaba en exclusiva. Reptando desnudas sobre su cuerpo, besándose entre ellas, acariciándose los senos y apretando sus genitales contra cualquier parte del cuerpo de Saga. Bebiendo su semen que brotaba sin cesar, abrazándose entre ellas en besos intensamente húmedos, al igual que sus entrepiernas.

No, no podía penetrarlas, pero sus dedos resbalaban por aquellos montes de Venus, deslizándose entre aquellos labios hinchados por la excitación, latiendo con fuerza, pidiendo ser desvirgadas de una vez.

Pero el Patriarca se excitaba cuando escuchaba los gemidos y los jadeos orgásmicos de aquellas jóvenes vírgenes. No eran los mismos que los que emitían las otras, en las que podía intuir la falsedad del orgasmo.

Aquellas seis jóvenes no. Aquellas seis mujeres brindaban gritos de placer intensos a pesar de que su himen permanecía intacto. De aquella manera, todos alcanzaban el éxtasis de una manera pura. O eso creía él.   
  
Hasta aquel funesto día, a las puertas de la guerra…cuando aquella dualidad maligna tomó por completo su alma…un demonio sediento de sangre, que aquella noche atravesó la terma sin lavarse.

Y caminó rápidamente, invocando a las vírgenes. Ellas percibieron el cambio de actitud, aquello que pudría su alma. Y así se lo hicieron saber, negándose a participar en la placentera orgía.

Por respuesta, Saga, con los cabellos grises y los ojos enrojecidos, agarró a la líder del brazo, tirándola al suelo. Arrancándole la ropa, quitándole las joyas, soltándole los cabellos…obligándola a abrirse de piernas, apretando los senos y succionando cada centímetro de nívea piel. Lamiendo los pezones endurecidos. Improperios de todas las formas brotaron de su garganta. Llegando a abofetearla porque ella se negaba a sus peticiones.

Contra el consentimiento de aquella joven, Saga la obligó a abrir más los muslos, que se empeñaban en cerrarse. Deslizó su mano desde su pecho hasta el monte Venus. Fue más allá. Como esperaba, estaba ligeramente húmedo. Recaló en aquel punto pequeño que haría brotar más humedad.

Saga podía escuchar los gritos de la joven pidiéndole que parara. Y a sus compañeras, petrificadas por la escena, incapaces de poder liberar a su amiga de aquel demonio lujurioso.

Entre risas crueles y el llanto de aquella joven, rompió su promesa. Las caderas de Saga empujaban frenéticamente, sintiendo la estrechez de una vagina nunca penetrada. Las paredes trataban de expulsarlo de su cuerpo mientras la muchacha emitía gritos de dolor.

Retiró el pene, aún erecto del cuerpo de la joven. Y se asqueó. Manchado de sangre por mancillar su pureza. Seguidamente y sin querer escuchar los sollozos de la recién desvirgada, se lanzó a por el resto. Una a una fueron despojadas de su virginidad, con iguales resultados.

Al terminar con la última y con la erección latente, decidió tomar una decisión. Ya no le servirían. Y sin mostrar piedad alguna, las ejecutó.

Regresó a la terma, para lavarse el miembro ensangrentado. Y sólo ahí, mientras lo limpiaba, el semen salió, enturbiando las aguas.   
  
En esa misma terma en la que se hallaba en esos momentos, previos a la entrevista con Atenea, la diosa virgen. Parthéna.

Saga, con semblante lívido, salió fuera del agua a pasos lentos. El cuerpo más encogido por el peso de la culpa. De seis jóvenes que gritaban aterrorizadas. Podía oírlos en su cabeza y en sus pesadillas.


	7. Consejo

  1. **συμβουλή** **(consejo)**



Atormentado por aquel terrible suceso, Saga salió de la terma en dirección al templo de Atenea.

Nada más salir, vio que dos jóvenes se acercaban para secarle la piel, pero el caballero de Géminis los mandó parar su andar. Se aproximó a ellos, recogiendo las toallas e iniciando el secado de su cuerpo.

Los jóvenes se miraron extrañados pero mantuvieron silencio ante tal comportamiento extraño. Se acercó entonces otro joven, sosteniendo entre los brazos una toga blanca y unas sandalias de cuero. Igual que sucediera con los otros dos muchachos, Saga no le permitió acercarse para que le vistiera y procedió a colocarse la ropa y atarse las sandalias.   
  
Cuando el guerrero avanzó para adentrarse completamente en los aposentos de la diosa, los tres jóvenes procedieron a comentar lo sucedido.

Saga informó de su llegada a dos soldados que hacían guardia frente a la puerta dorada.

Con un leve asentimiento por parte de ellos, el caballero atravesó la entrada.

La diosa se hallaba de pie al final de los escalones que daban a su altar.

—Bienhallado seas, Saga, caballero de oro de Géminis y fiel protector.  
  
La cálida voz de Atenea recaló profundamente en su espíritu, sosegándolo.

—Con gran sumisión me postro ante sus pies, mi señora— respondió el gemelo, arrodillándose—. El Sumo Sacerdote me indicó que quería verme.   
  
La muchacha asintió y pidió al caballero que se incorporase y la acompañara.   
  
La extraña petición de la diosa descolocó al griego, quien titubeó unos instantes. Pero obedeciéndola, subió las escaleras y se colocó a su derecha.

Tomándole de la mano, le obligó a seguirla al exterior del templo, en la pequeña explanada donde se hallaba la colosal figura de la diosa.   
  
—Aquí tendremos más intimidad para hablar de aquellos temas que quería dirimir contigo. No quisiera que esta conversación se extendiera más allá de este lugar, puesto que el contenido de tu corazón es sumamente delicado y en malas manos puede convertirse en una tortura para ti— comenzó ella—. Así pues, comenzaré haciéndote una pregunta.

El gemelo afirmó con un leve siseo, aún con el corazón encogido. Ante él, tenía a la estatua de piedra de la diosa griega. En su mano derecha, la diosa Niké. En su izquierda, la Égida, el escudo con la cabeza de Medusa.   
  
Y junto a él, la reencarnación de Atenea, Saori Kido. Una niña de entre 14 y 15 años, no recordaba bien. Tenía 13 cuando él la vio por vez primera. Pero esa cápsula era un cuerpo mortal que encerraba el verdadero poder de la diosa griega. Por mucho que su cabello fuera lacio y lila, tuviera rasgos asiáticos y complexión fina, dentro se hallaba una mujer fuerte, de cabellos castaños, rizados y rasgos marcadamente griegos, como la estatua. Pero si había algo que ambas mujeres compartían era la mirada clara, cuyo brillo delataba inteligencia y amor a partes iguales.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerte daño?— la pregunta tomó de sorpresa al guerrero, quien se quedó mudo por unos instantes.

—Porque merezco ese dolor.

Atenea dirigió la mirada alrededor. Desde aquel punto, el más alto del Santuario, a excepción de Star Hill, podía ver todo el Santuario a sus pies. El templo de Piscis se veía pequeño, pero ni qué decir que el templo de Aries apenas se distinguía. Y el octavo templo…

Al sentir la mano de la diosa tocándole dio un respingo. Atenea miró en la dirección que había estado observando su guerrero y sonrió con picardía.

—Saga…has sufrido mucho. Aunque pienses que mereces más, ya tuviste suficiente con cargar dentro de tu alma con esa dualidad que te hacía cometer atroces crímenes. Pero debes dejar descansar tu alma en paz, puesto que te he perdonado. Lo hice porque creía, creo y creeré siempre en mis guerreros.   
  
—¿A pesar de que te hemos fallado?— preguntó el caballero, mirándola a los ojos.

—No me habéis fallado ninguno. Por eso no comprendo qué persigues con querer morir.  
  
El griego volvió a dirigir la mirada a los templos, posando sus ojos turquesas en el que unos segundos antes se había perdido.   
—Expiación. Un juicio que no fue llevado a cabo en el Inframundo.   
  
La diosa no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reírse. Molesto ante tal infantil actitud, Saga se cruzó de brazos. Sintiendo la ofensa, Atenea se reclinó sobre el brazo izquierdo del griego, deslizando su mano hasta tomar la del caballero y estrecharla.

—Ya hubo un juicio y por eso estáis aquí todos, conmigo. Es esta resurrección la que os han brindado los dioses olímpicos, con el beneplácito de mi padre. Por lo tanto, toda cuenta está saldada.

Saga se mantuvo en silencio unos breves instantes.

—Sufro pesadillas constantes. Sobre mi pasado. Y por ello deseo morir.

La diosa parpadeó unos segundos.  
—Sé que tu alma está quebrada, pero ya es hora de ir recogiendo los pedazos y formar un nuevo ser. Aquel muchacho que con siete años consiguió la armadura de Géminis. Aquel muchacho que amaba a su hermano Kanon. Aquel muchacho que jugaba con Aioros. Aquel muchacho que poseía la fuerza de un semidios. Aquel muchacho que rezaba por mi cada noche. Aquel que quería vivir por proteger a los humanos ¿No crees que debería regresar?

—Sigo jugando con Aioros, solo que ahora la emprendemos a golpes en la palestra, en lugar de jugar con astrágalos— replicó el gemelo.

—Y ahora vuelves a querer a tu hermano Kanon…

Saga soltó una carcajada franca.  
—Muy a mi pesar, si le soy sincero— el brillo en los ojos turquesas emocionaron a la diosa—. Pero supongo que tengo que estarle agradecido por todo lo que ha hecho…salvo por lo de Poseidón.

La niña traviesa que era Saori Kido hizo acto de presencia y pellizcó al guerrero por aquella pullita.   
  
—Y sigues siendo poseedor de una fuerza descomunal, sigues portando la armadura de Géminis…Si crees que muriendo tus compañeros van a echarte de menos o van a llorar sobre tu tumba y así obtener su perdón, estás totalmente equivocado. Porque desde el soldado raso hasta el Patriarca te perdonaron en su día. Pero el daño que les estás infligiendo ahora cuando les reprochas o no sabes apreciar sus gestos, si mueres ahora no podrán perdonártelo. E irás al Inframundo pensando que sí lo han hecho. Llegando allí, te juzgarán y verán que no has sido perdonado. Será tu condenación eterna. Y allí yo no tengo ninguna influencia. Ese es el pacto al que llegamos para equilibrar la balanza en el Olimpo.  
  
La noticia le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. Atenea ya no tenía permiso para poder ir al Inframundo ni influir en las decisiones que se tomaran a partir de entonces. Y desde luego, que no se había percatado de ese detalle sobre el perdón.   
  
— Saga…un último consejo…la muerte es meramente una transición de un estado a otro. De una realidad a otra. La muerte no juzga. Ni para bien ni para mal. Una persona que se ha portado mal en  vida,  si no ha sido perdonado por sus víctimas, la muerte no le otorgará ese perdón. Y su destino es bastante certero. Sé que entiendes lo que quiero decirte.

El caballero asintió con un leve cabeceo y apretó la mano de la diosa.

—Si quieres el perdón de aquellos a quienes has ofendido, no pierdas tiempo. Pero tienes que sentirlo, de lo contrario, volverás a ofenderles y te costará que vuelvan a perdonarte. No seas egoísta Saga, la paciencia tiene un límite.

Y caminando hacia el interior del templo, Atenea se despidió de su guerrero.

Saga salió del templo de la diosa y atravesó el templo Patriarcal.


	8. Flagrum

**8\. Flagrum**

El objeto reposaba sobre la mesa de su despacho. El Patriarca lo había estado revisando de arriba abajo, buscando alguna pista o huella que pudiera revelar el origen de aquel artefacto.   
Había consultado numerosos libros  e incluso había realizado numerosas llamadas a diversos museos por si supieran algo.  
  
Pero no había ni rastro de aquel flagrum en ningún lugar. Empezaba a sentirse desanimado y cruzó los dedos, apoyando la barbilla sobre ellos.

El mango era de madera de haya, con unas filigranas talladas en ambos extremos. Gracias a su avanzada edad, Shion apenas podía ver bien de cerca, con lo que descifrar aquel intrincado dibujo o lo que aquello fuera le iría a costar tiempo.   
En el extremo más fino estaban atadas unas cintas de cuero, que se movían con ligereza debido al uso y la humedad a la que habían estado sometidas. Desde luego que aquellas cintas no eran nuevas. De hecho se podía distinguir diversas partes más oscuras, seguramente sangre que calara el cuero. Y en cada extremo de las cintas, dos pesas de plomo. Una grande en el extremo y otra más pequeña a continuación. La forma de aquellas esferas no era muy pulida y formaban un poco de arista.   
  
Probablemente, aquel objeto sería de la época romana. Sobre todo por la sencillez en el artefacto pero siendo detallista en la talla. De una época más tardía serían más técnicos, estaría más pulido y no contendría tanto detalle en la ornamentación.  
  
A pesar de esto, era incapaz de conjeturar nada más.  
  
Sumido en tales pensamientos se hallaba cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta.  
  
—Adelante— musitó, reclinándose en la silla.   
  
La puerta se abrió y entraron Camus y Milo.   
—Buenas tardes y bienhallado sea, Excelencia. Hemos acudido a su llamada tan pronto como nos ha sido posible— prorrumpieron ambos jóvenes, realizando una reverencia.  
  
—Buenas tardes caballeros. Gracias por acudir a mi orden. Camus, Milo os he llamado porque quiero que me ayudéis a esclarecer un asunto— dijo el Patriarca, incorporándose de la silla y colocándose frente al escritorio—. Este flagrum que tengo aquí pertenece a Saga, caballero de Géminis. Quiero que lo observéis atentamente y si podéis darme alguna pista sobre su origen.  Especialmente tú, Camus, porque conozco la amplitud de tus conocimientos. Lo único que he podido averiguar es que debe ser de la época romana— siguió, entregándole el objeto al francés, quien lo tomó entre sus fríos dedos.  
  
Camus lo observó con cuidado, observando cada grieta en la madera, cada huella que pudiera resultar interesante. Milo recogió entre sus dedos un extremo de una cinta, percibiendo rápidamente la forma de aquellas pesas de plomo.  
—No me extraña en absoluto…—murmuró el griego, dejando escapar un suspiro.  
—¿El qué?— preguntó el Patriarca, invitándole a hablar.

—Pues que se abriera la carne de esa manera. Sabía que Aioros no podía hacerle estas heridas tan profundas. No tenía ni idea de qué tipo de instrumento utilizaba Saga en su tortura y ahora que lo veo, es que no me sorprende la gravedad de las mismas.  
  
El Sumo Sacerdote frunció el ceño desconcertado.  
—¿Desde hace cuánto que sabes que Saga se autolesiona?  
—Desde hace unos meses, Excelencia— respondió el griego—. Hace tiempo que llevo observándole, pero reitero mi absoluto desconocimiento sobre el instrumento que utilizaba. Ni que fuera a tener graves consecuencias.  
—¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada hasta ahora?— preguntó el Patriarca, con cierto enfado.  
Milo sacudió la cabeza y soltó la cinta.  
—Mi señor, no quería realizar ninguna acusación particular hasta que tuviera la certeza de que se estaba autolesionando. Saga adora combatir y es cierto que esas heridas pueden pasar por golpes de los compañeros, pero su actitud le traicionó. Por eso no comenté nada con nadie hasta que me enteré por parte de Kanon. Siento mi silencio y ruego que me perdone, pero hice lo que creí que era conveniente en aquel momento. Hasta que no se desmayó combatiendo conmigo no me di cuenta de la gravedad de su estado.  
  
Shion emitió un largo suspiro y regresó a la silla a sentarse.  
—De todas maneras ahora no importa. Saga ha sido restaurado gracias a su hermano, con lo cual las marcas han desaparecido. Pero me preocupa que pueda seguir torturándose. Por eso necesito conocer el origen de este flagrum, quizás pueda darnos una pista.  
—Santidad— musitó Camus, quien escudriñaba atentamente las filigranas—, ¿me permite disponer de un espejo?  
Extrañado, el Patriarca le indicó que lo siguiera y los tres se adentraron en su habitación personal. El caballero de Acuario se colocó frente a un espejo de cuerpo entero y acercó el flagrum, comenzando a girarlo.  
—“Dura lex, sed lex”— murmuró Camus—. Estaba al revés y los dibujos intercalados no permitían leer con efectividad las letras.   
—“La ley es dura, pero es la ley”—tradujo Shion— Estoy perdiendo facultades, ¿cómo no lo había visto antes?  
El francés sonrió suavemente.  
—Está claro que este objeto pertenece a la época romana. Pero no tengo ni idea de a quién pudo pertenecer. Puede que fuera propiedad de algún patricio que ejerciera de iudex. Si me permite una observación, le diré que seguramente las filigranas talladas aporten más pistas sobre el dueño de este objeto.   
  
El Patriarca asintió levemente con la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua.  
—Me temo que conocer eso va a ser lo mismo que buscar una aguja en un pajar.   
—¿Y dónde lo encontró Saga? Si sabemos el lugar o quién se lo dio, podríamos preguntar— dijo Milo.  
Shion esbozó media sonrisa.  
—Ese es nuestro gran escollo. Porque no se encontró el objeto o lo compró en un mercado…  
—¿Entonces?— preguntó el francés, inquieto.  
—Una de las razones por las que te mandé llamar, Camus, no era sólo por tus vastos conocimientos, sino porque aquel que se lo entregó a Saga es alguien que tú conoces.  
Los dos amigos se miraron extrañados.

—Fue Lune, servidor de Hades y espectro del Balrog.   
  
Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Camus. A su mente llegaron los recuerdos de su estancia en el Inframundo. De que iban a juzgarle, pero se suspendió de improviso por orden directa de Pandora. Así se lo comunicó Saga cuando regresó a la prisión donde habían sido encerrados a la espera de juicio.

—Cuéntame, ¿qué sucedió? ¿Recuerdas algo de aquello?  
  
El francés tragó saliva y súbitamente se sintió indispuesto. Su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar y rápidamente Milo le cogió entre sus brazos. El Patriarca le pidió que se tumbara en la cama.

—Sé que a día de hoy para muchos de vosotros es traumático recordar aquello, pero necesito que tengas entereza para relatármelo. No sólo te sentirás mejor, sino que será más viable.  
—Pero Santidad…¿no estaba usted también allí?— preguntó Milo, acariciando a su amigo, ya que sabía de sobra que no le gustaba hablar de aquel tema.  
—No. Yo no estaba con ellos. Sólo supe que estaban muertos el día en que Pandora nos comunicó que todos debíamos participar en aquella misión. Sin embargo yo fui juzgado y sentenciado. A los Campos de Asfódelos. Mientras que Aioros se encontraba en los Elíseos, por eso él no se unió a nuestra causa.   
  
La noticia sorprendió a ambos guerreros. Camus miró a Shion con incredulidad.  
—¿Estabas en los Campos de Asfódelos? ¿Quién te juzgó para cometer semejante locura?  
Shion dibujó una amarga sonrisa en su rostro.  
—Eso no importa ahora, pero os aseguro que estaba en todo su derecho. Os recuerdo que fui caballero de oro de Aries antes de ser Patriarca y antes de ser caballero de oro fui caballero de bronce. Los errores que cometí fueron en el pasado, pero cuentan igualmente en los juicios.  
  
Milo se rascó la cabeza, incapaz de imaginar al Patriarca cometiendo algún acto deshonroso. Para todos ellos, Shion era magnífico.   
—Entonces, si a ti al juzgarte te enviaron a los Campos de Asfódelos a saber por qué…supongo que mis compañeros irían directo al Tártaro…y si no se hubiera llegado a un acuerdo entre Atenea y Hades tras la guerra, directamente estaríamos todos allí paseando…  
  
Shion emitió una suave risa para espantar los malos augurios.  
—Esperemos que cuando llegue nuestra última y definitiva hora haya otro jurado- el Patriarca acarició las manos heladas de Camus-. Está bien muchachos, esto es lo que tenéis que tratar de averiguar, ¿de acuerdo? Os entregaría el objeto, pero me temo que ese objeto está demasiado unido a su nuevo portador. ¿De qué manera? No lo sé. El caso es que temo que Saga pueda volverse loco tratando de recuperarlo. Y no quiero enfrentamientos entre vosotros. Por lo que, si necesitáis verlo, acudid a mi despacho sin problema. Y por favor, sed discretos. No comentéis con nadie lo que os acabo de encargar.   
  
El caballero de Acuario se levantó de la cama de Shion y apoyándose en su amigo, salieron juntos de aquella estancia.   
  



	9. Dualidad

**9.** **δυαδικότητα** **(Dualidad)**

Nunca supo si pedir perdón era más sencillo que otorgarlo. En cualquier caso, para poder lograr su objetivo, debía primero pedir perdón a sus compañeros.  
  
Pero esta vez el perdón sería por los continuos desplantes que había realizado desde que regresaran a la vida a todos sus compañeros. Hasta ahí lo tenía muy claro. Así se había encargado su diosa de decírselo.  
  
Sin embargo, dudaba de si sus compañeros le perdonarían. Y después vendría la parte más difícil, que era sin lugar a dudas, perdonarse a sí mismo.

Con esa tarea en mente, Saga dedicó parte del día a perseguir a todos los caballeros de oro, plata y bronce que él pensara que había ofendido.

Uno a uno fue dejando caer las disculpas, ante las caras de incredulidad de algunos, de sorpresa para otros y de alegría para otros más.  
  
La noche comenzaba a caer sobre el Santuario cuando terminó aquella gigantesca tarea.  
Pero había dos caballeros a los que no había pedido perdón. No había logrado ver en todo el día ni a Camus de Acuario ni a Milo de Escorpio.  
  
Consternado por ello, comenzó a ascender las escaleras hacia aquellos dos templos restantes.  
  
“¿Dónde estarán? Desde luego que deben estar juntos, como siempre…son buenos amigos, o al menos eso es lo que dicen ellos…aunque hay malas lenguas que dicen que son amantes…¿será verdad?...me resulta tan extraño que dos caracteres tan distintos sean capaces de ser amigos…”  
  
Entonces su mente elucubró una imagen muy subida de tono entre ambos caballeros. Imaginó a Camus enlazando sus labios con los de Milo, en un beso cargado de erotismo. Ante tal pensamiento, Saga sacudió la cabeza, tratando de eliminarlo. Pero la imagen volvió a aparecerse y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco.  
  
“No…no pueden ser amantes…se han criado desde pequeños, siempre se han considerado hermanos…es como si yo me enamorara de mi hermano…”

Pero por más que su mente deseara convencerse, la sensación de tener el corazón electrificado ante tal escena se le hacía irremediablemente dolorosa.  
  
En un último intento se imaginó a sí mismo tomando la posición de Camus, sustituyéndole. E imaginarse besando a Milo fue, inesperadamente, como si su alma escapara en aquel momento.  
  
Sintiendo las palpitaciones a toda prisa, subió con más velocidad las escaleras. Lo único que quería era llegar a Escorpio. Y esperar a que Camus no estuviera con él.  
  
Pero en el octavo templo no había nadie. Mascullando una maldición y temiéndose lo peor, el gemelo ascendió hasta Sagitario.  
  
Al verle cruzar como una exhalación, Aioros le llamó.  
—¿Dónde vas tan acelerado?— preguntó al caballero de Géminis.  
  
Saga paró sus pasos y saludó con cortesía a su compatriota.  
—Dar un paseo— soltó rápidamente.  
Aioros sonrió y palmeó su brazo.  
—¿Qué tal tu tarea de pedir perdón a todos? ¿Te sientes mejor ahora?  
—Sí, un poco mejor, gracias. Aunque no he visto a todos los que quería, pero bueno— dijo suspirando—. Me falta Camus, que no le he visto en todo el día, ¿no sabrás dónde está?- preguntó cautelosamente. No quería preguntar por su compatriota.  
—Le vi pasar junto a Milo, porque les llamó el Patriarca. Así que deben estar aún reunidos.  
  
El gemelo suspiró más tranquilo. Tarde o temprano el escorpión debería regresar a su templo, así que se quedó hablando con Aioros, aguardando.

Mientras tanto, tras haber dejado a Camus en su templo, Milo bajó las escaleras para regresar al suyo, pensando en toda la información que el Patriarca les había confiado.

Rumió todas y cada una de las posibles pistas, pero se sentía incapaz de dar una respuesta segura. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería esperar al día siguiente para estudiarlo junto a su amigo.

Al cruzar el templo de Sagitario, escuchó la voz de Saga conversando animadamente con Aioros. Ambos guerreros mantenían una ligera charla sobre los aprendices y los caballeros de bronce.

—Buenas noches— saludó cortésmente el caballero de Escorpio, mientras proseguía su camino.

Saga alzó la vista al escuchar al joven compatriota y lo siguió con la mirada, sin responder al saludo.  
Por su parte, el caballero de Sagitario devolvió el gesto a Milo y prosiguió relatando a Saga un combate acontecido recientemente.  
  
Pero la mente del gemelo se había desconectado de esa charla en cuanto había escuchado la voz de Milo. Asentía a todo lo que Aioros le relataba, pero su mirada se perdía en cada paso que daba el joven griego, hasta que la oscuridad engulló su presencia.  
  
—¿Me estás escuchando?

La pregunta tomó por sorpresa a Saga, quien desvió la mirada para centrarla en el caballero de Sagitario.  
—Sí…claro— respondió automáticamente.  
—No, no me estabas escuchando— refunfuñó Aioros cruzándose de brazos—. Últimamente estás un poco despistado, ¿te ocurre algo?  
Por respuesta, el gemelo se encogió de hombros y se rascó la cabeza ligeramente, sin saber muy bien qué responder.  
—Cansancio— se limitó a decir para salir del paso.  
—No sé si te has percatado, pero acaba de pasar Milo. Deberías ir a preguntarle por Camus— aconsejó Aioros—. Él sabe mejor que nadie dónde está Camus.  
No bien se había despedido cuando el caballero de Géminis ya se hallaba a medio camino en las escaleras que separaban los templos de Sagitario y Escorpio.  
  
Frenó sus pasos al llegar al octavo templo, buscando alguna señal que le revelara la situación de su morador. Aparentemente todo se hallaba en calma. Pero Saga pudo discernir una débil luz en uno de los laterales, probablemente en el dormitorio de Milo.  
  
Inspiró profundamente y decidió llamar a la puerta. Aguardó delante, pero sintiendo que había cometido un error. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y con los nervios a flor de piel, decidió dar media vuelta.  
—¿Qué pasa?— escuchó la voz del isleño a sus espaldas. Saga detuvo su huida y se quedó plantado, sin darse la vuelta.  
—Perdona Milo…pensaba que estabas despierto.  
  
El caballero de Escorpio parpadeó un par de veces para acostumbrar la vista a la oscuridad.  
—Y lo estoy, si no, no hubiera bajado a abrir la puerta. Además, acabamos de vernos— contestó el isleño, componiendo una mueca de incredulidad, mientras se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba en el quicio de la puerta, esperando una respuesta de su compañero de armas.  
  
—Ya bueno…sí…seguramente que si estuvieras durmiendo te hubiera despertado, con lo cual…— balbuceó Saga, queriendo escapar de aquella situación absurda—. Bueno, no importa, ya otro día si acaso. Buenas noches.  
  
Milo alzó una ceja y exhaló un bufido de mala gana.  
—Dime qué es lo que quieres, pero que sea rápido, por favor, que tengo mucho sueño.

El gemelo giró sobre sus talones. Se acercó hasta Milo y sintió como su cuerpo entero se paralizaba.  
—No en serio, mejor mañana— respondió con un susurro. No sabía discernir qué era lo que le sucedía, pero las imágenes de él besando al caballero de Escorpio se arremolinaron en su mente.  
Observó el rostro soñoliento de Milo y por vez primera se dedicó a estudiar cada parte de su anatomía. Gracias a que el caballero de Escorpio dormía desnudo de cintura para arriba, pudo contemplar el torneado tórax del joven, de musculatura trabajada y muy definida. Los cabellos ligeramente revueltos caían en cascada sobre el pecho y bordeaban los hombros. Y se fijó en su boca, cuyos labios eran ligeramente gruesos, un poquito más el inferior que el superior. Milo repasó la lengua por aquellos labios y suspirando de nuevo fue a darse la vuelta para cerrar la puerta.

Pero la mano de Saga se lo impidió. El caballero de Géminis, sin saber muy bien por qué, había alargado el brazo derecho para retener a su compañero.

—A ver Saga— resopló Milo hastiado—, si quieres hablar dilo, pero si no lo hacemos mañana sin…

El caballero de Escorpio no pudo proseguir la frase porque su boca se vio bloqueada por los labios de Saga. Fue un beso escueto, parco. Una leve marca sobre aquellos labios que invitaban a ser besados continuamente.  
  
Milo retrocedió hacia dentro de su templo, sin discernir muy bien si lo que acababa de suceder era real o fruto de su somnolencia.  
Saga permaneció frente a él, aún sujetando a su compatriota por el brazo. Despertó de su ensoñación y sacudió la cabeza para quitarse el sopor.  
Ahora fue él quien retrocedió asustado por sus propios actos. Buscó una vía de escape rápida, las escaleras que bajaban al templo de Libra.  
—Lo siento Milo, yo…perdona…—y sin decir más, salió corriendo escaleras abajo.

El caballero de Escorpio permaneció un minuto en el marco de la puerta, incrédulo ante lo que había acontecido.  
—¿Me ha dado un beso?— se preguntó extrañado— A este hombre ciertamente se le va la cabeza…un día te incrusta en la pared de un golpe y al siguiente te besa—Y resoplando cerró la puerta de su templo.  
  
Saga sentía los latidos de su corazón en la cabeza. La carrera desenfrenada mientras atravesaba los templos a toda velocidad no calmaba aquella sensación de quemazón interior.  
Por alguna razón sabía que se había equivocado, pero tampoco iba a admitir su error. No al menos en voz alta.  
  
Al llegar a su templo, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo. El ardor interno se hizo más intenso hasta provocarle dolor. A trompicones llegó hasta su cuarto. Se desvistió completamente, sin importarle que en el transcurso desgarrara la ropa, haciendo trizas la camiseta que llevaba. Cuando se bajó los pantalones contempló con angustia aquella erección insolente. El hormigueo recorría todo su pene y se sintió tentado a descargar el contenido de los testículos.

—¡No, no, no!— gritó desesperado, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. Quiso relajarse, hacer algo para que la erección bajase y su pene regresara a su estado normal.  
  
Rápidamente se agachó debajo de su cama y alargó el brazo, tanteando el suelo en busca de aquello que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.  
—¡Mierda!— gritó al no encontrarlo. En aquella vorágine recordó que Shion se había agenciado su flagrum.  
  
Un dolor punzante de cabeza doblegó al gemelo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Los latidos se aceleraron con más virulencia, sentía su cuerpo como una olla a presión.  
Con las piernas temblorosas, se incorporó y arrojó su cuerpo sobre la cama.

_Caminó por las calles oscuras de madrugada, buscando un lugar donde ahogar sus penas._   
_Entró en la primera puerta que vio abierta y se sentó frente a la barra._   
  
_Bebió. No sabía cuánto. Pero bebió._   
  
_Y sentado en la barra contempló al resto de clientes de aquel pub nocturno. El murmullo de las voces se sentía atenuado, como cuando se hallaba bajo el agua. Escuchó un par de voces femeninas  a ambos lados. Sintió unas manos acariciando sus brazos y él simplemente giró el rostro hacia aquella persona. Besó con lujuria aquella boca jugosa. Al terminar, otros brazos envolvieron su torso y una nueva voz le reclamaba, besándole._   
  
_Todo sucedía rápido, sin dar tiempo si quiera a cerciorarse del espacio y del tiempo._

_Sintió calor de nuevo. Y el sudor empapando su apolíneo cuerpo mientras hacía resonar los muelles de su cama. Con las manos apoyadas en el colchón, la larga melena enredada en sudor,  su cadera empujaba con un ritmo frenético acompañándolo de jadeos… Sentía muchísima humedad en su rabo, endurecido por aquella salvaje demostración de una buena follada._  
  
 _Cada vez penetraba con más furor, apretando los dientes, sintiendo que en algún momento desfallecería. Pero la sensación se intensificaba…el frenesí orgásmico hacía crujir su lecho, a punto de quebrarse por aquel desenfreno. Sólo deseaba aliviar aquel deseo interno, enterrando su miembro dentro de aquellas dos mujeres sin cesar. Y derramarse en cualquiera lugar, dentro de ellas, en su trasero, entre sus senos, en su boca…_  
  
La luz del amanecer traspasó las cortinas de su habitación. Saga se llevó la mano a la cabeza y abrió la boca. La sentía increíblemente seca acompañada de dolor de garganta. Recordó el sueño, sin saber muy bien por qué.  
  
Sólo cuando abrió completamente los ojos se percató de que aquello no fue un sueño.

Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de él, sintiendo que iría a devolver tarde o temprano.

Sobre su cama se hallaban dos mujeres, completamente desnudas. Durmiendo a pierna suelta…pero envueltas en una sábana de sangre.


	10. Heridas

**10.** **πληγές** **(Heridas)**

La inmensa pila de papeles sobre su escritorio mantenía a Shion atareado. Cada vez que le llegaba algún reporte sobre los aprendices o sobre alguna de las misiones encomendadas, el Patriarca se encerraba en su despacho para sacar adelante y poner orden en aquel maremágnum de hojas.

Se hallaba redactando una orden de detención cuando la tinta de la pluma de cisne que utilizaba para escribir fue agotándose. Alargó la mano para sumergir la punta en el tintero, pero éste se hallaba prácticamente vacío.

Con un chasquido de lengua, el Patriarca comenzó a buscar el bote de tinta para rellenar el recipiente. Abrió los cajones de su escritorio sin éxito en su búsqueda.

—Ya me acuerdo dónde lo dejé— murmuró, mientras se levantaba de la silla y se dirigía al dormitorio.   
  
En un cajón de la mesita de noche, encontró lo que buscaba. Pero percibió un aura extraña, que lo instó a detenerse. Sus sentidos se agudizaron y el Patriarca aguardó con posición defensiva.   
  
Frenéticamente se dispuso a rebuscar en su habitación, buscando el origen de aquel aura. Al abrir el armario de su habitación, observó un resplandor mortecino, apenas imperceptible, que emanaba del flagrum.  
  
Shion retrocedió un paso, dudando de si debía o no coger dicho objeto. Concentrándose profundamente, rezó una serie de plegarias como protección. Alargó el brazo derecho y alcanzó el mango del objeto de tortura. Con un quejido lo soltó rápidamente.  
—¡Esto está ardiendo!— exclamó asustado. Miró a todos lados en busca de las protecciones de los brazos y las manos. Colocándoselas, volvió a tratar de recoger el objeto. A pesar de que seguía quemando, las protecciones le ayudaron.

Rápidamente lo llevó hasta su despacho y lo arrojó al suelo. El fulgor seguía resplandeciendo, cada vez más vivo.   
  
Salió de su habitación atropelladamente y llamó al guardia apostado junto a su puerta.  
—Constantino, por favor, manda llamar a los caballeros de Acuario y Escorpio para que acudan inmediatamente a mi despacho.  
  
El soldado se cuadró ante el Patriarca y partió inmediatamente en su busca.   


* * *

  
  
—¿Que te besó?— preguntó ceñudo Camus, mientras vertía café en una taza de porcelana—. Me tomas el pelo. ¿No estarías soñando?  
  
Milo sacudió la cabeza negándolo.  
—Estaba medio adormilado pero era consciente perfectamente de lo que sucedía— remarcó—. Te repito que me besó. No con lengua, simplemente apoyó sus labios sobre los míos.   
  
Un esbozo de sonrisa apareció en la comisura de los labios de Camus, quien se sentó frente a su amigo para disponerse a desayunar.   
—Quizás tropezó y fue un roce sin querer— murmuró llevándose la taza a la boca.  
El griego emitió un bufido de descontento.  
—Oye, que no estoy bromeando ni nada por el estilo. Que te lo digo en serio. Me besó. Y si no me crees, te lo demuestro luego.

El francés depositó su café sobre la mesa y miró directamente a su compañero y amigo.   
—Si no es que no te crea. Simplemente pienso que fue un incidente sin más consideración. Lo que pasa es que últimamente estás demasiado centrado en él y no deberías— al percatarse de la mirada de reproche de Milo, Camus suavizó su discurso— …Vale, está bien. Yo sólo quiero recordarte que mientras fue Patriarca, había un desfile constante de mujeres en el templo. Y no era para jugar al parchís.   
—También iban hombres jóvenes— apostilló el griego— ¿O me lo vas a negar, aquella vez que estábamos en tu templo y pasaron tres hombres jóvenes, les preguntamos que a dónde iban y nos respondieron que a disfrutar de las enseñanzas del Patriarca? Coño Camus, que por aquel entonces tú eras muy inocente, pero yo sabía perfectamente a qué se referían.   
—Sí, y gracias a que lo dijiste delante de todos Shura te calentó el culo por blasfemar. Estuviste casi una semana sin poder sentarte— añadió el caballero de Acuario, sin poder reprimir una risa.

  
Justo cuando Milo iba a responder, llamaron a la puerta. Con un “voy” Milo se levantó de la silla y fue a abrir la puerta de su templo.   
—¿Quién era?— preguntó Camus al ver el semblante de preocupación de su amigo.  
—El Patriarca quiere vernos ahora mismo.   


* * *

 

Al llegar al cuarto del Patriarca, vieron a Shion despojado de la túnica y del casco. Sólo vestía los protectores básicos de la armadura del Sumo Sacerdote. El largo cabello caía en cascada sobre su cuerpo. Camus y Milo se extrañaron de ver al Patriarca tan alterado.

—Mirad— dijo señalando el flagrum en el suelo.

Los dos caballeros observaron el objeto, que emitía un resplandor rojizo.  
—No lo toquéis, porque quema— advirtió Shion, al ver que Camus se había agachado y ya extendía sus dedos para tocarlo.

—¿Y esto por qué será?— preguntó el griego, frunciendo el ceño— Es muy extraño que se haya activado de repente. El otro día no sucedió nada.   
Camus permaneció acuclillado, centrado la mirada en el objeto. Alargó de nuevo la mano y emitió una pequeña ráfaga helada, pero se derritió antes de que rozara siquiera el objeto.  
Sorprendido por esto, el francés se incorporó y se mesó la barbilla.  
—Santidad…¿hasta qué punto cree usted que este artefacto está ligado al caballero de Géminis?  
  
Shion permaneció unos segundos en silencio y caminó hasta la silla de su escritorio.  
—Más de lo que imaginaba…  
  
Unos golpes aporrearon la puerta.   
—¡Excelencia, Kanon caballero de oro de Géminis, se reporta en la sala principal!— indicó la voz de Constantino—¡Urge su presencia!  
  
Los tres hombres se miraron consternados. Camus y Milo salieron inmediatamente para permitir a Shion vestirse de nuevo.  


—¡Estáis aquí!— Prorrumpió Kanon, al ver a sus dos compañeros de armas.  
—¿Qué ha pasado?— preguntó Milo al gemelo menor.  
—Es mi hermano…— comenzó a relatar  
  
Al fin el Patriarca apareció en la sala y se dirigió al trono. Los tres caballeros se arrodillaron frente a él.  
—Cuéntanos Kanon, qué le ha sucedido a Saga.  
  
El griego se pasó la mano por la frente y resopló angustiado. Había sangre en sus manos y dejó un rastro sobre su rostro.  
—Se ha vuelto loco. No sé de qué manera pero no para de balbucear incoherencias. Dice que ha matado a unas mujeres, que quiere matarse, que dónde está su flagrum…está cubierto de sangre, se le han abierto todas las heridas que le había curado.  
  
El Patriarca apretó las manos contra el reposabrazos.   
—¿Dónde está?  
—En nuestro templo, le he encerrado dentro para que no salga.  
—Vayamos a verle— ordenó el Patriarca.  
  
Los tres caballeros junto con Shion partieron inmediatamente hacia el tercer templo. Al llegar, aparentemente todo se hallaba en calma. Sus vecinos, Aldebarán y Deathmask declararon no haber escuchado ningún jaleo ni estruendo.   
  
Kanon introdujo la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y abrió con lentitud la puerta. Atisbó la sala principal y no vio a nadie. Con cuidado avanzó unos pasos para adentrarse más adentro e indicó a Milo que le acompañara.   
—Es mejor que espere aquí, Santidad. Vamos a ver qué ocurre. Camus, vigila el ala izquierda del templo, por favor— indicó Kanon, tras lo cual agarró a Milo del brazo para que le acompañara a subir el ala derecha del templo, donde se alojaba Saga.

Al llegar a la puerta del dormitorio, el gemelo menor golpeó suavemente.  
—Saga…hermano…¿me escuchas?— preguntó con cautela. Pero no hubo réplica.   
—Será mejor que entremos— dijo Milo, teniendo un pálpito. Con un leve asentimiento de su compatriota, el escorpión giró el pomo de la puerta. Un fuerte olor golpeó a ambos guerreros, que arrugaron la nariz.  
—Huele mucho a sangre— susurró el joven griego. Sus ojos recalaron en la cama. Estaba toda alborotada, con ropa desperdigada en todos lados y manchas de sangre por doquier.   
  
Sobre la cama, las dos mujeres aún desnudas seguían durmiendo. Milo se acercó a ellas y apoyó la mano en la garganta de una de ellas.  
—Tiene pulso…no están muertas…— susurró extrañado. Kanon se acercó a la otra mujer y la tocó suavemente el hombro.   
La mujer se removió en sueños y balbuceó unas palabras, dejando escapar un largo suspiro.   
—Efectivamente, estas princesas están durmiendo…la resaca— dijo el gemelo menor, al acercar la nariz para olisquear la piel de una de ellas.

Milo aguantó la risa y se cercioró de que la otra chica no tuviera ninguna herida. Comenzó entonces a mover a la joven, quien fue abriendo los ojos con lentitud. Cuando al fin se despertó, no pareció asustada. Miró al caballero de Escorpio quien le estaba haciendo una pregunta, pero su estado resacoso le impedía atender con naturalidad. Recaló entonces en Kanon y esbozó una pícara sonrisa.  
—Vaya…¿nos has traído un amigo para compartir?— susurró aquella chica, dirigiéndose al gemelo menor, quien se hallaba pegado a la puerta del baño tratando de abrirla.

Kanon se giró un momento y le hizo un gesto a Milo para que se acercara, ignorando a la mujer sobre la cama y a su compañera que seguía durmiendo.  
—Se ha debido de encerrar aquí dentro, hay que abrir sea como sea— dijo el gemelo, preparándose para abrirla con un ataque. Rápidamente su compañero le hizo bajar los brazos.  
—¿Estás loco? No sabemos la posición de tu hermano, si ejecutas un ataque puedes hacerle daño. Aparte de ahí anda— dijo Milo, quien rápidamente echó el brazo hacia atrás y atravesó la puerta de un puñetazo. El estruendo despertó completamente a la otra mujer, quien se abrazó a su compañera.  El griego aprovechó para mirar a través del agujero y buscó a Saga. Metió el brazo por el agujero y desatrancó la puerta.  
—Y luego el bruto soy yo…—soltó Kanon socarronamente, entrando en el baño.   
  
La ducha se hallaba cerrada, pero había agua y sangre por todos lados. Y ahí, sentado contra la pared de la ducha estaba Saga, completamente desnudo.  
—¡Saga despierta!— gritó su hermano, arrodillándose a su lado, palmeando su rostro para espabilarle. El color pálido de la piel asustó al gemelo menor quien trataba en vano de que su hermano despertara.  
  
De la habitación surgieron dos potentes gritos de mujer y Milo corrió junto a ellas para tranquilizarlas. Las dos se daban cuenta del aspecto de la cama y saltaron de ella, abrazándose en una esquina. El caballero de Escorpio las conminó a vestirse rápidamente para acompañarlas junto al Patriarca y Camus.   
  
A mitad de camino se encontró con ambos, quienes habían abandonado sus posiciones debido a los gritos de esas mujeres.  
—Estaban durmiendo en la habitación de Saga, no tienen heridas de ningún tipo, sólo están resacosas. Saga está en el cuarto de baño— informó el caballero de Escorpio mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente y regresaba junto a Kanon.

—¡Espera un segundo Milo, escucha…!— dijo Camus. Pero su compañero ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba. El francés miró a las dos mujeres y suspiró una maldición en su idioma natal. Shion se acercó a ellas para calmarlas y que le explicaran qué había sucedido si es que recordaban algo.  
  
El joven griego se metió rápidamente en el baño, donde Kanon proseguía tratando de despertar a su hermano, ahora entre lágrimas. Milo sugirió que le movieran entre los dos y lo depositaron sobre la cama.   
—Maldita sea…tiene el pulso muy débil…—masculló el isleño.   
—Ya os dije que las heridas se habían reabierto…pero no para de salir sangre de ellas— indicó Kanon, quien trataba por todos los medios de sanarlas infructuosamente.  
—Déjame a mí, tengo una idea…— musitó Milo, sentándose en el colchón y agarrando a Saga entre su brazos. Sin pensárselo dos veces, elevó su dedo índice de la mano derecha y lo incrustó en el tórax de Saga. Éste emitió un gemido de dolor.   
El escorpión esperó unos minutos cuando se percató de que las heridas comenzaban a dejar de emanar sangre. Respiró aliviado.  
—Aún así su situación es muy crítica, debemos llevarle a enfermería cuanto antes. La Restauración Estelar no funciona esta vez…  
  
Kanon agarró la mano de su hermano y susurró unas palabras de ánimo. Milo se quedó unos segundos absorto en todo lo que había pasado en ese pequeño transcurso de tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano izquierda estaba enlazada con la de Saga. Apretó suavemente aquella mano. No lo esperaba, pero el gemelo mayor respondió sutilmente a tal gesto.   
—Mi…Milo…


	11. Uno y dos

**11.** **Ένα και δύο** **(Uno y dos)**

¡Otra vez esa pesadilla! ¡Otra vez se hallaba sumergido en aquellas aguas sanguinolentas y aquellas voces acusatorias!

¿Qué tenía que hacer para poder librarse de aquella pesadilla? ¿Despertar?   
Intentó hacerlo, pero por alguna extraña razón era incapaz de regresar al mundo terrenal. La pesadilla continuaba su implacable curso, torturando con crudeza al caballero de Géminis.   
  
—Saga—escuchó una voz cavernosa y metálica llamándole—, tratas en vano de deshacerte de esta pesadilla…pero no estés tan seguro…la unión se ha hecho más fuerte…necesitas mi flagrum…ve a por él…martirízate…sigue haciéndolo…llena esta terma con tu sangre…  
  
El gemelo se llevó las manos a la cabeza con intenso dolor. Sentía como las heridas se reabrían rápidamente.   
—¿Quién eres tú y qué quieres de mí?— gritó entre jadeos, cayendo de rodillas en la terma.   
  
—¿Aún te preguntas quién soy? Estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo…  
  
Las gotas de sudor se mezclaban con las de sangre. Saga jadeaba tratando de tomar aire entre tanto dolor. Alzó la vista buscando el origen de aquella voz.   
—¿C—Cómo?...¡Muéstrate ante mí de una vez y enfrentémonos si eso es lo que deseas!  
  
Tras un breve silencio, la voz, ahora con un tinte burlón comenzó a reírse.  
—¿Eres consciente de que esta pesadilla es más real de lo que crees? Si mueres en este mundo onírico, entonces morirás en el mundo real. Aún así, ¿no quieres escuchar lo que tengo que ofrecerte?   
—¡NO! ¡LÁRGATE, NO QUIERO QUE REGRESES A MÍ! ¡NO VOLVERÁS A TOMAR MI CUERPO! ¡ATENEA! ¡ATENEA AYÚDAME!  
La cruel risa fue más fuerte y los gritos de socorro de Saga se apagaron.  
—Idiota, ella no puede oírte en este mundo. Estamos solos, tú y yo— dijo tras terminar de reírse—. Sin embargo no puedo tomar tu cuerpo en el mundo real otra vez. Además, te recuerdo que tú tienes algo mío, como te dije antes…ese flagrum me pertenece. Casualidades de la muerte, para tu infortunio.   
  
Al gemelo le iba a estallar la cabeza pero aguantó para poder escuchar bien.  
—Ese flagrum me lo entregó Lune de Balrog para que yo pudiera expiar mis penas a modo de tortura. Pero ya no lo quiero ni lo necesito, mis compañeros me han perdonado.   
—¿Todos te han perdonado? ¿Estás seguro?— la voz volvió a reírse despectivamente del caballero—¿Y de dónde crees que sacó Lune ese flagrum? Fui el primer intento de las huestes del Inframundo para tomar el control del Santuario…cuando te suicidaste delante de Atenea y ella te perdonó, yo fui condenado al Inframundo por el fracaso de mi misión…hasta que me enteré de que te hallabas allí, esperando el juicio. Escuché a varios espectros hablando de ti y de tus ansias por recibir un castigo…No me costó mucho tiempo convencer a Lune para que te entregara mi flagrum…  
  
—¿Y qué tiene de especial ese flagrum?— preguntó Saga, interesándose por la historia de aquel cruel látigo.  
—Veo que ya vas entendiendo lo que quiero decirte…buen chico—prosiguió la voz—. Ese látigo es muy especial. Su funcionamiento es bien sencillo, te sientes culpable por las atrocidades que has cometido, te azotan con él e inmediatamente víctima y verdugo se unen ceremoniosamente en una retroalimentación. ¿Nunca te pareció extraño sentir tanto alivio cada vez que esos plomos golpeaban tu carne abriéndola? Lo normal es sentir un dolor horrible…pero éste flagrum lo que hace es que te alivia. Y da sensación de placer, a pesar del destroce que puede causar. Tu sangre baña los flagelos y otorga más fuerza a mi flagrum…con lo cual, cada vez los golpes se incrementan, con más brutalidad. Pero tú te sientes mucho mejor a cada golpe.   
  
Saga se pasó la lengua por los labios, recordando cada vez que utilizaba aquel látigo sobre su cuerpo.  
—Crea dependencia, por así decirlo…  
—Exacto. Y lo mejor es que la víctima lo hace inconscientemente. Con lo cual, se suicida a base de latigazos. Porque llega un punto en el que el cuerpo no aguanta más tanta tortura. Me sorprende que a estas alturas no estés muerto, pero ya te queda poco. Así lo has solicitado en numerosas ocasiones desde que regresaste a la vida. En el fondo te estoy haciendo un favor…y me lo estás haciendo a mí, puesto que te necesito.  
—¿A mí? ¿Para qué?—preguntó extrañado el gemelo —. Si tú mismo has dicho que no puedes volver a poseer mi cuerpo en el mundo real…  
—Lo sé. Si osara a mostrarme allí, Atenea rápidamente me destruiría completamente. Pero no es el mundo real lo que me interesa ahora mismo.  
—¿Entonces?  
—El Inframundo está muy solitario ahora mismo, ¿no crees? Y en el Inframundo podríamos gobernar juntos, si así lo deseas…ya no tienes nada allí arriba que te pueda interesar, tú mismo lo has repetido hasta la saciedad mientras te flagelabas.   
  
Con toda la información recibida, el griego se dio cuenta de la trampa en la que había caído inconscientemente. Con las fuerzas casi agotadas por todo lo que sucedía, sólo deseaba, efectivamente, abandonar aquel mundo.   
  
—De acuerdo. Entonces acaba con esto de una vez— suplicó agachando la cabeza y viéndose impotente—. Pero antes, dime quién eres. Quisiera conocer el verdadero nombre de aquel quien me acompañó durante tantos años y con el que voy a pasar el resto de la eternidad.  
  
La voz volvió a repetir su risa cruel. Frente a la terma se iluminó un trono. Un siseo acompañó a un ruido deslizante. Dos grandes serpientes aparecieron ante Saga, colocándose al borde de la terma. Estas serpientes se unían en su abdomen para conformar un cuerpo humano, que sujetaba un escudo de oro. Y de cabeza, un gallo.  
Saga abrió los ojos aturdido por esa extraña visión.  
—Yo soy Abraxas,  soy el bien y el mal en un mismo cuerpo. Igual que tú.  
  
De repente sintió un golpe en el pecho. Y la sangre de sus heridas comenzó a cesar. Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, se desplomó en el agua, perdiendo el conocimiento, pero una mano le sujetó firmemente, evitando que se ahogara.  


* * *

  
—Mi-Milo…

Sus primeras palabras al despertar desconcertaron su mente. Abrió los ojos para ver qué sucedía. Observándole, dos ojos turquesas.   
—Hola— susurró el caballero de Escorpio apretando la mano de su compañero.  
  
—Fuiste tú…—murmuró Saga, casi inaudiblemente. De repente sintió una sacudida violenta, Milo desentramó sus dedos y el gemelo fue engullido por el torbellino de su hermano.  
—¡Maldito seas! ¡Creí que habías muerto!— gritó Kanon entre sollozos, asiéndose con fuerza al cuerpo de su hermano.

A su lado y ya de pie, el caballero de Escorpio contemplaba la escena conmovido y giró la cabeza al escuchar a alguien entrar en la habitación.

—¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?— la voz autoritaria del Patriarca se suavizó al ver el estado del caballero de Géminis.   
Camus se acercó hasta su amigo y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.   
  
—Patriarca…ya sé a quién perteneció…el flagrum…—la voz se apagaba poco a poco, haciéndosele más costoso articular más de dos palabras seguidas.

La atención de sus compañeros y hermano se centraron en él.

—Es el mismo que…tomó control de mi cuerpo…dos personalidades extremas en un solo ser…Abraxas.

Shion empalideció repentinamente. Volver a escuchar ese nombre, aquel que en el pasado las estrellas le revelaron en Starhill, le hizo tambalearse.

—Patriarca, ¿se encuentra bien?— preguntó Camus, asiéndole del brazo.

Un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo y asintió levemente. Sin decir nada más, salió de la habitación en dirección a su templo.


	12. Estrategia

**12\. Στρατηγική (estrategia)**

—Abraxas…             
  
El nombre de aquella deidad fue exhalado con un suspiro de agotamiento, mientras Shion se mesaba las sienes con fruición.

Ese ser jamás se daba por vencido, especialmente cuando su sed de poder se inmiscuía en los hombres poderosos de la Tierra. Corrompiéndolos. Volviendo crueles a personas que en un principio poseían una fuerte inclinación a la bondad.

Shion apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos, al mismo tiempo que golpeaba con el puño cerrado el reposabrazos del asiento de su despacho, donde se había encerrado para poder pensar con claridad qué pasos seguir.  
  
Ahora un caballero de oro que sucumbió a los deseos de Abraxas en el pasado, volvía a ser atosigado por la deidad. Confiaba en la fortaleza interna de Saga, pero nunca esperó que Abraxas fuera capaz de entregarle aquel objeto que reposaba no lejos de allí.  
  
Lo que no lograba entender era por qué precisamente la tenía tomada con el caballero de Géminis. ¿Quizás porque con él pudo mantener un gobierno durante trece largos años? ¿O aquel dios era tan retorcido como para querer vengarse indirectamente, utilizando a su verdugo de nuevo?  
  
Shion comenzó a sentirse agobiado ante la perspectiva de tener que enfrentarse a Abraxas de nuevo…como ya lo hizo en el pasado.  
  
—Debí suponerlo…— suspiró mientras se retiraba el yelmo dorado y lo dejaba sobre la mesa. Escuchó unas llamadas en su puerta cuando se atusaba la melena y rápidamente recogió de nuevo el casco, encajándoselo

—Adelante.  
  
La puerta se abrió suavemente y su sirviente personal entró en el despacho con permiso.  
—Mi señor— susurró Belial—, el caballero de Acuario solicita tener una audiencia privada con usted, si se lo permite.  
—De acuerdo— dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza—, hágale pasar.  
  
Belial cerró la puerta y al cabo de unos minutos, el solicitante llamó a la puerta, entrando al despacho y realizando la reverencia requerida.  
  
—Levántate hijo mío— respondió el Patriarca, sentándose en la silla e invitando al francés a tomar asiento igualmente—. ¿Hay alguna novedad? ¿Cómo se encuentra el caballero de Géminis?  
Camus tamborileó los dedos sobre sus muslos y se pasó la lengua por los labios, inquieto sobre lo que deseaba realmente hablar.  
—Bien. Mi compañero se encuentra bien. Está despierto y tanto Milo como Kanon están a su lado, cuidándole. Pero no venía a informar sobre él, sino a preguntarle a usted.  
  
Shion se revolvió incómodo en su silla, pero concedió permiso al caballero de Acuario para cuestionarle.  
—Gracias Santidad— dijo el francés, tomando aire—. Si mi percepción no me falla, tengo la impresión de que usted sabe algo más sobre Abraxas, más allá de lo que los libros que he estado consultando pueden otorgarme. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?  
  
Un leve cabeceo como asentimiento y Camus se atrevió a seguir preguntando.  
—El poder de esta deidad afecta de diferente manera, dependiendo de a quién se dirija— citó el francés—; si la persona tiene deseos de ambición, es el caldo de cultivo perfecto para Abraxas. Perseguirá sin descanso a aquellos que contengan esa semilla dentro. Si la fuerza de voluntad es inferior en fuerza al poder del dios de la dualidad, entonces lo doblegará a sus deseos sin problema. Si la persona no posee esos deseos de ambición, entonces la dejará tranquila.  
  
Shion ponderó aquellas palabras y afirmó con cierta cautela, ya que lo que él conocía sobre Abraxas difería en ciertos aspectos con lo que estaba escrito en los libros.  
  
—Sin embargo— puntualizó Camus—, Abraxas es un dios que no desea librar batallas, sino que prefiere ser el estratega que hay detrás. Jamás se enfrentará cara a cara en una guerra o una pelea, tal y como estamos acostumbrados a hacer nosotros. Por ello, tengo la impresión de que esa fue la razón por la cual escogió a Saga para corromper el Santuario. Ya poseía la semilla de la ambición y siendo el más poderoso de la orden, era el recipiente perfecto para manejarlo a su antojo.  
  
Al no obtener ninguna respuesta por parte del Patriarca, Camus decidió continuar.  
—Además, el hecho de que vuelva a querer ocupar el cuerpo de Saga, me desestabiliza. Se está arriesgando mucho y por lo que puedo entender es que lo hace desde el mundo de los sueños, en lugar de utilizar el plano terrenal. Imagino que habrá obtenido algún tipo de beneplácito o pacto con Hypnos o alguno de sus hijos, pero desconozco el sistema. Sólo sé que la única manera de librarse de…  
  
—Camus— cortó el Patriarca—, sé que quieres preguntarme algo directamente y sólo estás dando rodeos.  
  
Una leve sonrisa se enmarcó en los labios del francés al verse sorprendido en su táctica de preparación del terreno.  
—Está bien— respondió el caballero de Acuario, dándose por vencido—; pero antes permítame terminar lo que iba a decir. Y es que la única manera de vencerle, no es con una batalla, sino incubando en el corazón un sentimiento más poderoso que la propia ambición, que es el amor.  
  
El Sumo Sacerdote cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que una sonrisa se reflejara en su rostro.

—¿A quién amaba usted cuando Abraxas le tentó?  
  
La pregunta directa del caballero de Acuario provocó que el Patriarca borrara la sonrisa e inmediatamente se pusiera nervioso. Se incorporó de la silla de golpe y se dirigió a la ventana, para perder la mirada viendo la imagen del Santuario.  
  
El silencio fue incómodo entre ambos, ya que Shion no se atrevía a responder a la pregunta y Camus no se atrevía a insistir.  
  
—Pudo haber tentado al caballero de Virgo también, pues es un caballero muy poderoso— soltó de improviso el caballero de Acuario para  romper el hielo.  
  
Shion negó con la cabeza.  
—Shaka jamás tuvo ambición de gobernar. Pecó de soberbia, mas no de ambicioso.  
  
—¿Y usted sí?— preguntó Camus de nuevo—. ¿Sería entonces esa la razón por la cual le condenaron a los Campos de Asfódelos, cuando fue juzgado?  
  
Con lentitud, el Patriarca se retiró el yelmo y lo mantuvo sujeto entre sus manos.  
—No— respondió con suavidad—, esa no fue la razón. Mi falta fue, como dijiste antes, amar a una persona. El Sumo Sacerdote no debe amar a nadie más que a otro. Debe ser igualitario.   
  
Ante tal declaración, el caballero de Acuario se revolvió en la silla. Jamás habría imaginado al Sumo Sacerdote amando a alguien, más allá de un amor fraternal. Como también ignoraba esa premisa para poder ser Patriarca.   
  
—Camus, aunque mi rostro arrugado te lleve a la confusión, una vez fui joven— recordó el Patriarca—. Soy el Sumo Sacerdote, pero también soy humano. Y como tal, soy proclive a tener sentimientos. Es inherente al ser humano, aunque algunos carezcan de ellos…  
  
Ahora era el francés quien escuchaba al Patriarca con atención.  
  
—Hay un pequeño detalle que los textos sobre Abraxas olvidan, y es que este dios nunca se da por vencido. Si encuentra el recipiente perfecto y éste no se doblega a sus deseos, lo tortura de la manera más cruel que conoce. No es algo físico, es psíquico. Retuerce tu mente para poder encontrar un resquicio y colarse en tu cuerpo, tomando posesión de él sin miramientos. No lo deja en paz, como dicen los textos. Lo sé— declaró Shion, regresando a la silla—, porque lo experimenté en mis carnes.  
  
—¿Qué pasó?— conminó el caballero de Acuario, para que no detuviera la historia.  
  
—Pues— prosiguió el Patriarca—, todo sucedió tras la Guerra Santa del siglo XVIII, cuando fui nombrado sucesor de Sage, tomando el control de un Santuario hecho pedazos, tanto interna como externamente. Estaba solo. Pocos soldados sobrevivieron. Ninguno de mis compañeros, ni de bronce ni de plata. Sólo uno, Dohko. Pero él debía partir a vigilar la recién construida Torre de los 108 Espectros y encargarse de custodiarla día y noche.  
Llevaba apenas unos meses en el cargo, buscando consuelo y alivio en las estrellas, quienes me daban pistas para localizar a las siguientes generaciones de caballeros dispuestos a enrolarse en las filas de la Orden de Atenea. Una de aquellas noches, se me apareció en sueños un ser que decía llamarse Abraxas, una deidad que me prometía todo lo que quisiera, a cambio de que le permitiera compartir con él mi poder como Sumo Sacerdote. Obviamente me negué, que sólo servía a una diosa y esa era Atenea. Aparentemente pareció entenderlo y se esfumó sin decir nada más. Pero a partir de entonces comencé a sufrir terribles pesadillas, donde me torturaba sin descanso con el recuerdo de la Guerra Santa y de las muertes de mis compañeros, haciéndome responsable de ello. Pero cuando trató de chantajearme con el recuerdo de una persona, me rebelé con fuerza en mi propio sueño, destruyendo para siempre a aquel dios que trató de imponerse en mi vida.  
  
—¿Y qué hizo para rebelarse? Siendo un entorno onírico…  
  
Shion exhaló un suspiro.  
—Es un plan astral difícil de catalogar, puesto que no es un sueño del que despiertes y no pase nada. Lo que sucede en ese plano, afecta directamente al plano real. Con lo cual es una desventaja si te doblegas, pero no si sabes utilizarlo con inteligencia. Abraxas utiliza ese plano donde las dos realidades se mezcla difusamente, porque tiene ventaja si tiene intención de ganar. Te explico, los sueños no sólo son situaciones ficticias sino que tienen un componente real. Todo lo que veas y te suceda en un sueño, lo has visto anteriormente. Está en tu subconsciente. Aflora espontáneamente mientras duermes. No puedes soñar algo que no has visto nunca. Siempre va a ser algo que lo hayas percibido con cualquiera de tus sentidos, aunque haya sido durante una milésima de segundo y nunca te acuerdes en tu día a día.  
  
—¿Y esto que tiene de ventajoso en un cara a cara contra Abraxas?  
  
Reclinándose en la silla, el Sumo Sacerdote prosiguió.  
—Porque yo había vivido una escena que me ayudó a superar el poder de Abraxas y vencerle— musitó—. Antes mencionaste que era el amor lo que hacía retroceder al dios y es cierto. Es su debilidad, puesto que el amor es un sentimiento que provoca un gobierno justo y no proclive hacia inclinaciones malsanas. Fíjate en nuestra diosa. Y en Seiya. O en los caballeros de bronce. Todos aman a alguien. Incluso tú— dijo el Patriarca, señalando al caballero de Acuario, quien sacudió la cabeza negándolo, gesto que provocó la risa de Shion—. No tiene que ser un amor como el que suele brotar entre parejas, sino que el amor fraternal. Tu amas como un padre quiere a su hijo y eso es suficiente para crearte un fuerte escudo.  
  
Camus asintió con la cabeza, ruborizándose ligeramente. A pesar de todo, el Patriarca tenía razón, incapaz de ocultar el afecto que profesaba hacia su alumno Hyoga. Como un padre quiere a un hijo. Un lazo de amor muy fuerte.  
  
—¿Y qué es lo que debe hacer Saga para liberarse de Abraxas? Porque con el flagrum por aquí, seguirá incitándole a flagelarse y acabar con su vida.  
  
—Te equivocas en ese punto Camus— interrumpió el Patriarca—. Abraxas no está torturando a Saga en vano, ya que su objetivo principal no es él…sino yo.  
  
La declaración dejó aturdido al caballero de Acuario, quien se echó hacia atrás en la silla.  
  
—Sólo alguien que haya sido poseído por él es capaz de sujetar el flagrum y utilizarlo para su propio beneficio. Todo me cuadra ahora que sé quién es el verdadero dueño de ese látigo de tortura. Abraxas manipuló a Saga para matarme una vez y ahora busca venganza para matarme de nuevo, utilizando al único que podría hacerlo…no le interesa matar a Saga, sino poseerle, utilizarle como marioneta para matarme.  
  
—Patriarca no entiendo nada…— gimió Camus, incapaz de procesar tanta información de golpe.

Shion se mesó los cabellos y golpeó la mesa.  
—El flagrum condena a quien sea golpeado con él, doblegando su espíritu.. Si Saga me golpea con él, me condenará a la misma tortura. Y si lo hace, Abraxas tendrá la puerta abierta a utilizar mi cuerpo como recipiente y no podré impedirlo…ya no…  
  
—¿Pero no dijiste que el amor impediría la toma de posesión?— preguntó alarmado Camus—. ¿Quiere decirme que usted ya no ama? ¿Ni siquiera de manera fraternal, por ejemplo, a Dohko? O puede recordar de nuevo esa escena que menciona...  
  
—Sí…—musitó pensativo el Patriarca—Tienes razón...pero…esto me plantea otro dilema— el Patriarca abrió los ojos asustado—. ¡Entonces su objetivo no es el Santuario!  
  
Shion se incorporó de la silla y pidió a Camus que le acompañara.  
El francés le seguía a trote rápido.  
—¿Pero qué sucede Patriarca? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?  
El Sumo Sacerdote frenó en seco y tomó al caballero de Acuario por los hombros.  
—Me temo que Abraxas desea gobernar el Inframundo.  
  


* * *

  
  
Saga se hallaba en la cama postrado, recibiendo atenciones de su hermano, quien sujetaba una cuchara cargada de puré acercándosela a la boca.  
—Vamos, come— insistió el gemelo menor.  
El hermano mayor bufó incómodo.  
—No estoy inválido, puedo alimentarme por mi mismo— gruñó apartando la cara de la cuchara—. Además, no me apetece nada comer esa pasta grumosa que tú haces llamar puré.  
  
Dicho lo cual retiró las sábanas hacia atrás y se incorporó de la cama, aún desnudo. Sintió los tirones de las heridas en su cuerpo, que cicatrizaban con rapidez gracias a la intervención de Milo.  
Se contempló en el espejo del baño mientras hacía oídos sordos a los berridos de su hermano.  
Pensar en el caballero de Escorpio le animaba el espíritu. Su corazón latía con fuerza si recordaba aquellos ojos turquesas o la suavidad de sus manos.  
  
Decidido a animarse tras todo lo acontecido, Saga se vistió para visitar al caballero de Escorpio y agradecerle el gesto que había tenido con él, ayudándole en un trance que puso su vida en peligro.  
  
—¿A dónde crees que vas?— recriminó Kanon, al ver que su hermano se colocaba unos calzoncillos negros y rebuscaba unos vaqueros azules en el armario, desperdigando todo alrededor—. ¿Me estás escuchando? ¡Saga! ¡Estás desordenando todo! ¿Qué narices te pasa?  
  
Por respuesta, Saga le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermano y un cachete.  
—Que me encuentro mejor. Me voy— dijo recogiendo una camiseta verde oscura y saliendo del cuarto como un torbellino.

Su hermano se quedó estupefacto. Saga jamás se había comportado de aquella manera tan frívola y alegre. Se rascó la nuca y suspirando, comenzó a recoger toda la ropa que su gemelo había esparcido por toda la habitación.


End file.
